MISI : LOVE
by tsuki.tsuki-chan
Summary: ini adalah cerita sebelum fanfic MISI terjadi. awal mula Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke. mereka dipertemukan di pesta sampai akhirnya mereka dipersatukan untuk selamanya, dengan kata lain menikah. hahahahhahaha. bagaimana ceritanya? baca aja.
1. Chapter 1

Maafkan Tsuki…. Tsuki terlalu lama update. Udah lama, eh…. Ternyata ceritanya belum selesai. Maafkan Tsuki. Tsuki tadinya mau jadiin ini oneshot. Tapi ternyata, Ceritanya terlalu banyak apalagi sampai mereka menikah. Jadi Tsuki merencanakan untuk membuat cerita ini menjadi 2 sampai 3 chapter. Tapi niatnya hanya 2 chapter aja kok. Berhubung Tsuki akan sulit sekali update dikarenakan Tsuki udah kelas 3 SMA dan sebentar lagi akan mengadakan ujian sekolah dan ujian nasional. Doakan Tsuki ya supaya Tsuki bisa melewati itu semua dengan baik dan lulus. Doakan Tsuki juga agar Tsuki bisa masuk Universitas idaman Tsuki.

Naruto : WOY! Disini bukan tempat untuk curhat!

Tsuki : Ya kan, Tsuki cuma mau minta doanya untuk para readers. *memainkan jari ala Hinata.*

Sasuke : Mana ceritanya?

Tsuki : Iya- iya- iya. selamat membaca.

Happy reading!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**MISI : LOVE**

KRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG….

Jam beker yang berada disamping seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang sepertinya tidak dapat membangunkan wanita itu dari mimpi indahnya. Tubuhnya hanya sedikit berguling kesamping karena mencari posisi yang nyaman untuknya.

1 jam kemudian

"Hoam." wanita itu akhirnya terbangun dan mengucek matanya yang sulit sekali dibuka.

DRET DRET DRET

Handphone wanita itu bergetar. Wanita itu segera mengangkat telfonnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur? Aku ada kuliah pagi hari ini dan juga dirimu. Jika kau tidak juga keluar. aku akan meninggalkanmu, NARUTO!" terdengar suara orang malas tapi sedikit membentak disebrang. Naruto mengucek kembali matanya dan melihat jam yang ada disampingnya.

"TIDAK…"

GUBRAK

Dan suara orang jatuh menjadi akhir dari telfon itu.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Hoam.." Naruto sudah berkali- kali menutup mulutnya karena menahan rasa kantuknya. Dan hal itu membuat pria yang ada disebelahnya sedikit kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam? Sudah ku katakan jangan terlalu lama mengerjakan sesuatu hal yang tidak penting." pria itu memasukan tangannya ke saku celananya. Sepertinya sifat kantuknya sekarang menular kepada Naruto yang ada disebelahnya itu.

"Aku baru kali ini seperti ini, Shikamaru. Dan asal kau tahu, pekerjaanku sangat penting. Aku sedang mencoba menjadi seorang detektif. Tenang saja, kau akan menjadi anak buahku jika aku sudah menjadi sukses, jadi… tidak perlu difikirkan. Kau tahu? Kau itu terlalu memperbesar masalah. Aku saja tidak protes jika kau mengantuk dan tidur di atap." Naruto melirik Shikamaru yang sedang menguap.

"Bukan hanya kali ini, Naruto. kau sudah 3 hari ini melakukannya." Shikamaru menarik sedikit Naruto yang ingin bertabrakan dengan seorang pria.

"Perhatikan jalanmu." Shikamaru memperingatkan.

"Hu uh! Kau seperti orang tuaku saja. baik, baik, baik. Aku tahu aku yang salah." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jika aku melihatmu begini lagi besok. Aku akan membawamu ke rumahku. Jika ada apa- apa denganmu. Bukan hanya Baa-san dan Jii-san yang akan marah kepadaku. Tetapi kedua orang tuaku juga. Dan itu sangat merepotkan." Shikamaru menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. Naruto kembali melirik Shikamaru lalu terkikik.

"Iya, iya. aku mengerti. Sudah sana pergi. kelasmu bukan disini." Naruto mendorong punggung Shikamaru. Shikamaru tersenyum dan menghentikan gerakan itu.

"Baik. Aku pergi sekarang. Kau itu mengusirku seenaknya saja. Ini ada bento dari Kaa-san. Kaa-san tahu kau pasti akan telat bangun jadi dia membuatkanmu bento." Shikamaru mengeluarkan kotak makannya satu dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Yang aku tahu. Makanan yang ada didalam kotak makanmu lebih banyak dari yang ada dikotak makanku. Kaa-san selalu pilih kasih." Shikamaru berbisik kepada Naruto. Naruto terkikik kembali. Shikamaru mengacak rambut Naruto sebentar. Lalu dia segera berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan malas.

Shikamaru adalah tetangga Naruto. sejak kecil mereka memang sudah berteman. Mereka layaknya seorang kakak dan adik. Shikamaru sangat menyayangi Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya. Walaupun Kaa-san dan Tou-san Naruto sudah tidak ada atau mati. Naruto tetap tidak mau pergi dari rumahnya. Dia tidak mau pindah ke rumah Baa-san nya yang ada didesa. Baa-san nya yang mengerti hal itu akhirnya memperbolehkannya untuk tinggal di rumah. Dan tentunya dengan meminta bantuan kedua orang tua Shikamaru yang memang sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai anaknya.

Awalnya Tsunade dan Jiraya masih ingin menemani Naruto di rumahnya. Berhubung rumah sakit milik mereka berdua dekat. Tetapi sekarang mereka sudah pensiun dan mereka ingin menikmati masa tua mereka. Mereka pindah ke suatu daerah yang sangat terpencil dan asri. Mereka percayakan masalah rumah sakit kepada kaki tangan mereka. Karena mereka yakin kaki tangan mereka sangat setia kepada mereka.

Jiraya dan Tsunade baru saja keluar dari rumah Naruto, pada saat Naruto masuk universitas mereka baru pindah karena mereka yakin Naruto pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Naruto adalah seorang mahasiswa dijurusan arsitektur dan Shikamaru dijurusan kedokteran.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto menatap kedepan melihat orang yang berlalu lalang dia sedang memakan bekal makan siangnya yang diberikan oleh orang tua Shikamaru.

"Sudah kuduga bekalmu lebih banyak." seseorang datang dan duduk disamping Naruto.

"Kau selalu iri padaku, Shikamaru-Nii." Naruto tersenyum.

"Tunggu dulu! kau sakit?" Shikamaru memeriksa suhu tubuh Naruto dengan menempelkan dahi mereka berdua.

"Jauhkan kepalamu." Naruto mendorong kepala Shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak mengerti dengan keadaan Naruto. Jika dia memanggilnya seperti itu biasanya terjadi masalah dengan dirinya. Shikamaru menghela napas lalu membuka bekalnya juga.

"Mereka disana pasti bahagia melihat dirimu tumbuh dengan baik. Tenang saja, orang tuamu dan orang tuaku itu dekat, jadi kau tidak usah sungkan. Tapi… jika kau sungkan, kau bisa saja membayar uang bulanan kepadaku. Untuk segala yang keluargaku berikan."

TAK

Naruto memukul Shikamaru dengan buku yang ada disampingnya.

"Itu maumu. Akan kuadukan ke Ba-san kau meminta uang kepadaku." Naruto mengancam Shikamaru.

"Itu bukan salahku. Akukan hanya memberi solusi. Aku tidak akan menolak jika diberi uang." Shikamaru memasukan makanannya kedalam mulutnya. Naruto tertawa mendengar perkataan Shikamaru. Lalu Shikamaru menaruh bekalnya dan mengacak rambut Naruto sayang.

"Ini baru Naruto yang ku kenal. Owh ya, aku mendapatkan ini dikotak posmu tadi pagi." Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah amplop.

"Apa itu?" Naruto memandang Shikmau heran. Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto menaruh bekalnya dan mengambil amplop itu. Dan dengan segera dibukanya amplop itu.

"Pesta?" Naruto memandang aneh surat undangan yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku tidak akan datang!" Naruto langsung membuang undangan itu.

Shikamaru mengambil undangannya dan membacanya sambil menikmati makan siangnya. Naruto sesekali melirik Shikamaru. Tapi Shikamaru terlalu serius membaca undangan itu.

"Kau harus datang, Naruto." Shikamaru mengembalikan undangannya kepada Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak suka keramaian. Kau tahukan, aku sedikit fobia dengan keramaian." Naruto memasukan kembali makanannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau harus datang. Mereka itu teman baik Baa-san dan Jii-san. Tentunya kau tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka." Shikamaru memaksa Naruto untuk mengambil undangan itu.

"Aku tetap tidak mau datang!" Naruto bersikeras untuk tidak datang. Shikamaru menghela napas.

"Tenang saja. Aku juga ikut, karena aku juga mendapatkan undangannya, mereka teman baik orang tuaku juga." Shikamaru menatap Naruto berharap Naruto akan berubah pikiran.

"Tidak-"

DRET DRET DRET

Hp Naruto bergetar dengan segera Naruto mengangkatnya. Tapi sebelum itu dia mengangkat tangannya memberi isyarat Shikamaru untuk diam.

"Hallo?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"NARUTO! APAPUN YANG TERJADI KAU HARUS DATANG! ATAU KAU TIDAK AKU AKUI SEBAGAI CUCUKU." seseorang berteriak. Naruto mengenal baik suara itu.

"Baa-san, kau tahu aku-"

"TIDAK ADA ALASAN. TIDAK ADA ALASAN APAPUN. BAJU SUDAH KAMI KIRIM." sekarang yang Naruto tahu bahwa itu adalah suara Jii-sannya.

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU-"

PET

Dan akhirnya Naruto tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri. Naruto menatap Shikamaru lalu memakan bentonya dengan sangat lahap.

"Aku tahu kau pasti datang." Shikamaru tersenyum kepada Naruto. Dan hal itu membuat siapapun yang lewat langsung blushing.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Apa- apaan menyuruh seenaknya, dengan ancaman tidak diakui sebagai keluarga. Mereka itu sungguh sangat menyebalkan. MENYEBALKAN…" Naruto berteriak. Tapi setelah itu dia segera menelfon seseorang.

"Hallo." terdengar suara dari sebrang.

"Itachi-Nii…. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku. Aku tahu siapa pembunuhnya." Naruto berkata dengan sangat senang.

"Sssstttt… kau tidak boleh berisik, Naruto. Berhubung aku dan Deidara sedang ada Misi hari ini dan besok. Aku tunggu kau di rumahku 2 hari lagi. Aku pernah memberikan alamatku padamu, bukan?" Itachi terdengar seperti orang berbisik.

"Baiklah." bisik Naruto pelan.

'Ahh… hari yang menyenangkan. Kecuali tentang undangan itu.' Naruto melihat keatas lalu segera menuju rumah. Berhubung sekarang sudah jam 5 sore.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Kau benar akan datangkan? Cucuku yang manis." terdengar suara dari handphone Naruto.

"Iya, iya." Naruto berkata dengan sangat tidak sopan.

"Kau memang cucuku." terdengar lagi suara dari sebrang.

"Sudahlah. Aku pasti datang. Sekarang aku mau ke rumah Shikamaru. Aku ingin makan malam." Naruto mencoba mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Baa-sannya itu.

"Seperti biasa mencari keuntungan untuk makan gratis." Tsunade terkikik disebrang. Naruto menghela napas.

"Baa-san tutup telfonnya atau aku tidak akan datang."

PET

Dan sambungan terputus. Itu memang sangat tidak sopan tetapi Naruto sudah biasa melakukan hal itu. Naruto keluar dari rumahnya dan segera berlari ke rumah Shikamaru.

TOk TOK TOK

Naruto mengetuk pintu.

CKLEK

Seorang berambut nanas membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Sudah kuduga pasti itu kau, Naruto." Shikamaru mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk.

"Siapa itu, Shikamaru?" tanya seorang wanita dari dalam.

"Orang yang ingin mendapatkan makan gratis, Kaa-san." Shikamaru berteriak. Kaa-sannya yang mendengar hal itu langsung terkikik.

"Suruh Naruto masuk dan segera ke meja makan." teriak Kaa-san Shikamaru lagi.

Shikamaru melirik Naruto dan mereka langsung berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Ah… apa kabar, Naruto?" tanya seorang pria berambut nanas juga.

"Baik, Ji-san." Naruto membungkuk hormat.

"Ayo duduk, Naruto. Meja makan pasti akan terasa sepi jika kau tidak disini." Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang datang sambil membawa sup ditangannya.

"Xixixixi. Kau dengar itu Shikamaru, Ba-san saja menanti kehadiranku." Naruto tersentum lebar kepada Shiakmaru.

"Hn." Shikmaru menjawab singkat.

Dan tidak berapa lama mereka akhirnya makan.

"Ittadakimasu…" Naruto menangkupkan tangannya lalu mencoba sup yang ada dimangkuknya.

"Oishii! Sup Ba-san memang yang terbaik." Naruto tersenyum kepada Kaa-san Shikamaru.

"Dasar! Cari muka." Shikamaru menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya. Naruto menatap Shikamaru dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Dan hal itu membuat Kaa-san dan Tou-san Shikamaru tertawa.

"Hahahahha. Kau ini sudah seperti kakaknya saja, Shikamaru." Tou-san Shikamaru melirik Shikamaru yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"Ji-san, Shikmaru itu seperti raja jika sudah makan di meja makan." Naruto berbisik kepada Ji-sannya itu. Dan hal itu lagi- lagi membuat semuanya tertawa minus Shikamaru tentunya.

Naruto memang membawa keceriaan. Walaupun Naruto bukan anak mereka. Tetapi mereka sudah seperti layaknya keluarga. Naruto memang sejak kecil sudah sering makan bersama di rumah Shikamaru. Sebelum atau sesudah orang tuanya meninggal bahkan pada saat awal ada niatan untuk menjodohkan Naruto dengan Shikamaru. Tetapi, para Kaa-san tidak setuju karena mereka yakin, bahwa pernikahan harus dilandasi oleh cinta. Dan kasih sayang yang ada diantara Naruto dan Shikamaru adalah kasih sayang seorang adik dan kakak.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Shikamaru, sudah malam. Antar Naruto ke rumahnya." Tou-san Shikamaru berteriak dari ruang kerjanya.

"Ah… aku ingin menonton tv lebih lama." Naruto menolak untuk pulang.

"Dia akan pulang sendiri jika dia ingin. Aku tidak ingin mengantarnya, rumahnya itu tepat disebelah rumah kita." kata Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tidak! Kau harus mengantarnya, sedekat apapun rumahnya dia tetap wanita." Tou-san Shikamaru tetap tidak ingin Naruto pulang sendiri.

"Kau tidak ada kuliah besok?" Kaa-san Shikmaru bertanya kepada Naruto yang sedang tertidur dipangkuannya. Naruto sedang menikmati acara di tv.

"Tidak, Ba-san." Naruto berkata tanpa melihat Ba-sannya itu.

"Kau tidur disini saja. Aku khawatir denganmu. Kau selalu bangun telat bukan?" Kaa-san Shikamaru membelai rambut Naruto.

"TIDAK!" Naruto bangun dari pangkuan Kaa-san Shikamaru.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Kaa-san Shikamaru terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Maaf, Ba-san. Aku harus pulang sekar-. Tidak jadi." Naruto kembali tidur dipangkuan Kaa-san Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Kaa-san Shikamaru sedikit heran dengan Naruto.

"Jangan pedulikan dia, Kaa-san. Dia itu memang seorang wanita yang sangat aneh." Shikamaru kembali berkomentar. Naruto menatap Shikamaru sebal lalu kemudian dia menyeringai.

"Kaa-san, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Naruto kembali bangun dan berbisik ketelinga Kaa-san Shikamaru. Dan hal itu membuat sedikit perhatian dari Shikamaru. Shikamaru melirik Naruto dan Kaa-sannya.

"Begitukah?" Kaa-san Shikamaru terlihat sedikit terkejut. Naruto mengangguk.

BUK

Shikamaru menutup bukunya lalu menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Apa yang dikatakannya, Kaa-san?" Shikamaru berjongkok di depan Kaa-sannya.

"Itu rahasia." Naruto menatap Shikamaru.

"Hey.. tidak ada-"

"Ah… aku mengantuk. Kaa-san, aku tidur disini." Naruto memotong perkataan Shikamaru.

"Kamarmu selalu siap, Naruto." Kaa-san Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Oyasumi, Minaa-san…" Naruto berteriak dan langsung segera masuk kedalam kamarnya. Kamar yang selalu akan jadi miliknya, karena dia sudah dianggap keluarga oleh keluarga Nara.

"Kaa-san, apa yang dikatakannya?" Shikamaru berkata dengan penasaran.

"Sudahlah, sudah sana tidur." Kaa-san Shikamaru mengusap kepala Shikamaru dan tersenyum. Shikamaru melihat senyum ibunya dan dia ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari tahunya nanti. Oyasumi Kaa-san." Shikamaru bangkit lalu segera menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai atas.

"Oyasumi Naruto, Shikamaru." Kaa-san Shikmaru segera mematikan tvnya dan masuk kedalam kamar juga.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto melihat kembali gaun yang ada didepannya. Gaun berwarna putih panjang, gaun itu juga datang bersamaan dengan sepatu hak berwarna putih.

"Tidak ada yang mau berangkat." Naruto mengabaikan gaun itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke kertas yang tadi sedang dibacanya.

"Aku yakin pembunuh itu adalah dirinya. Aku harap jawabanku benar. Aku ingin sekali seperti Itachi- Nii. Menjadi seorang detektif terkenal. Deidara- Nee sangat beruntung memiliki Itachi- Nii." Naruto bergumam sendiri.

Naruto terus saja mengutak- ngutik kasus yang ada dikertas yang ada ditangannya itu. Dia benar- benar ingin sekali menjadi seorang detektif. Walaupun jurusannya tidak ada hubungannya dengan detektif. Tapi kecintaannya dengan detektif jauh lebih tinggi. Itachi dan Naruto diperkenalkan oleh Baa-san dan Jii-sannya. Itu terjadi sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu. Tidak terlalu lama, tetapi itu benar- benar sangat bermakna.

Kasus yang ada ditangan Naruto adalah kasus ketiganya. Dia benar- benar menikmati semuanya. Dan ternyata 2 kasus sebelumnya membuat Itachi dan Deidara puas dengan kerja Naruto. Dan Naruto tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka. Dia hanya membutuhkan waktu paling lama 5 hari untuk mengerjakan kasusnya. Tapi entah mengapa untuk kasus yang ditanganinya sekarang dia hanya butuh waktu 2 hari, tetapi Itachi tidak mempunyai waktu sekarang sehingga penyerahan hasil ditunda. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto mengulang kembali analisisnya.

Itu adalah keuntungan untuknya untuk mendapatkan waktu lebih lama. Naruto mengangguk lalu memasukan kertas itu kedalam tasnya. Tas yang memiliki sebuah tempat rahasia. Dia sengaja membuat itu setelah melihat tas yang dimiliki oleh Deidara.

"Ah… aku ingin memiliki tas itu." Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja.

DRET DRET DRET

"Hallo." Naruto berkata dengan sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Kaa-san akan datang ke rumahmu. Kita akan berangkat ke pesta bersama." tanpa menyebutkan namapun Naruto tahu siapa yang menelfonnya siapa lagi jika bukan Shikamaru.

TENG NONG

Suara bel rumah Naruto berbunyi.

"Ba-san sudah datang. Sekarang kau tutup saja telfonnya." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

PET

Sambungan terputus.

Naruto segera berlari kedepan dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Ba-san, baru saja Shikamaru menelfon." Naruto tersenyum lebar kearah Ba-sannya itu.

"Aku akan mendandanimu." Kaa-san Shikamaru tersenyum dan mendorong Naruto masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Ba-san aku tidak berniat untuk datang." Naruto mencoba untuk menghentikan Ba-sannya.

"Tidak ada alasan. Kau harus datang. Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin mempertemukanku dengan wanita itu." Kaa-san Shikamaru berkedip kearah Naruto.

"Ah… tentu saja." Naruto tersenyum dan setelah itu dia tidak mencoba untuk mengagalkan diri untuk pergi ke pesta.

Yang dibisiki oleh Naruto pada saat malam hari itu adalah bahwa Naruto memberitahu Kaa-san Shikamaru bahwa Shikmaru sekarang sedang dekat dengan seorang wnaita yang bekerja di rumah sakit neneknya. Dan sepertinya Shikamaru dengan wanita itu seperti sangat dekat. Dan Naruto ingin memperkenalkan wanita itu. wanita itu 2 tahun lebih tua dari Shikamaru.

Dan yang paling Naruto tahu benih- benih cinta sudah mulai tumbuh dihati mereka. Shikamaru memang sering menyangkalnya tetapi sebenarnya mereka sudah pernah pergi berdua beberapa kali. Dan Naruto mengetahu itu. Shikamaru memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Naruto. Begitu pula dengan sebaliknya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto memandang dirinya dicermin dia memakai gaun berwarna putih dan sepatu hak berwarna putih juga. anting panjang yang sengaja dibawa oleh Kaa-san Shikamarupun ternyata cocok untuk dipasangkan dengan bajunya. Riasannyapun tipis dan rambutnya tidak perlu digaya. Kaa-san Shikamau hanya perlu menambahkan bando putih milik Naruto.

"Ah.. aku kira aku harus memberikannya sekarang. Tutup matamu, Naruto." Kaa-san Shikamaru menyuruh Naruto untuk menutup matanya.

Kaa-san Shikamaru membuka sebuah kotak yang ada ditasnya. Disana dia menemukan sebuah gelang dan sebuah kalung. Dengan segera dipasangkannya kalung dan gelang itu.

"Bukalah." Kaa-san Shikamaru menyuruh Naruto untuk membuka matanya.

Naruto melihat kedepan tepatnya kearah cermin dan dia menemukan dirinya sudah menggunakan kalung Kristal dan gelang berbentuk nada.

"Itu adalah barang orang tuamu, Naruto. Sehari sebelum kematian mereka. Mereka memesan kalung dan gelang itu. Sebenarnya itu akan diberikan pada saat ulang tahunmu. Tapi… entah mengapa Kaa-sanmu memberitahu bahwa jangan memberikannya. Tetapi aku disuruh memberinya pada saat yang tepat. Pada saat itu tidak ada firasat apapun bahwa kedua orang tuamu akan pergi meninggalkan kita." Kaa-san Shikamaru mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

HUG!

Naruto memeluk Kaa-san Shikamaru.

"Arigatou." Naruto memeluk Kaa-san Shikamaru dengan sangat erat.

"Jangan menangis, nanti make up mu rusak." Kaa-san Shikamaru mencoba untuk membuat Naruto tertawa dan hal itu ternyata berhasil.

"Hahahahha… Ayolah! Sepertinya para pria akan sangat marah jika kita tidak segera keluar." Kaa-san Shikamaru menatap lembut Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kepada Kaa-san Shikamaru dan tersenyum.

Naruto dan Kaa-sang Shikamaru keluar dari rumah Naruto. Naruto segera mengunci rumahnya dan berjalan menuju rumah Shikamaru.

"Kau lama sekali." Shikamaru menggaruk bagian belakangnya dan melihat Naruto.

"Penampilan yang tidak buruk." Shikamaru menilai penampilan Naruto.

"Kau juga." Naruto memandang Shikamaru.

"Sudah- sudah ayo masuk mobil." Tou-san Shikamaru menyuruh mereka berdua untuk segera masuk.

Setelah mereka masuk Tou-san Shikamaru segera menjalan mobilnya menuju pesta.

Setelah berapa lama dijalan akhirnya mereka sampai juga ditempat pesta. Mereka masuk bersamaan, membuat semua orang salah paham. Naruto banyak sekali mendapatkan ucapan selamat begitu pula dengan Shikamaru.

"Mereka salah paham, Shikamaru." Naruto menarik jas Shikamaru pelan.

"Biarkan saja." Shikamaru merasa cuek akan semuanya. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit kesal akan hal itu.

"Aku ambil minum dulu." Naruto memisahkan diri dengan Shikamaru. Kaa-san dan Tou-san Shikamaru sudah berpisah dengan mereka sejak mereka masuk. Dan tentunya Shikamaru juga ingin berpish dengan Naruto dan mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya yang sudah bekerja di rumah sakit ataupun teman kampusnya yang ternyata datang juga ke pesta itu.

Naruto memandang kesegala arah, jika dia tidak dipaksa oleh keluarganya atau kita sebut kakek neneknya dia tidak akan seperti ini. pesta adalah hal yang paling dia benci dan hindari olehnya. Terlalu banyak orang dipesta. Naruto selalu mengingat pemakaman kedua orang tuanya jika melihat banyak orang.

Naruto mengambil minuman dan kembali menatap seluruh orang . 'Aku benar- benar tidak suka dengan keramaian.' Naruto memegang kepalanya sebentar. Dia benar- benar memutar balik kejadian pada saat orang tuanya meninggal. Dan sekarang matanya bertumpu pada seorang pemuda yang menatapnya. Pemuda tampan yang memakai jas hitam, celana hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi berwana hitam. Pemuda itu benar-benar sangat cool. Naruto melihat pemuda itu menghampirinya.

"Apa kau sendiri, Nona?" pemuda itu mencim punggung tangan Naruto.

Dahi Naruto berkedut. 'Sungguh tidak sopan pemuda ini.' batin Naruto.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku, atau aku akan memukulmu." Naruto berkata dengan nada yang sedikit horor. Naruto tidak suka dengan perbuatan yang dilakukan pria ini kepadanya. Pria itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan aneh, tidak biasanya cewek berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Biasanya seorang cewek akan langsung jatuh kedalam pelukannya jika diperlakukan seperti putri.

"Maafkan aku, Nona. Saya Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Namikaze Naruto." Naruto membungkukan sedikit badannya juga. Tapi sebenarnya dia ingin segera meninggalkan pria itu.

Sasuke mengambil minum dan berdiri disamping Naruto. Sasuke tidak ingin cowok lain mendekati Naruto, hanya dirinya yang boleh disampingnya. Dia tetap disamping Naruto seolah-olah dia memberi tanda bahwa Naruto adalah miliknya, dan itu semua membuat semua cowok yang ingin mendekati Naruto langsung menggagalkan niatnya. Lagu mulai diputar, satu-persatu pasangan mulai turun. Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sepertinya tidak berminat dengan acara dansa. Tapi Sasuke ingin sekali berdansa dengan Naruto.

"Ayo turun berdansa." Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa." jawab Naruto. dia mencoba menghindar.

"Aku akan ajarkan. Ayolah…" bujuk Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau!" Naruto menatap orang yang berdansa dengan malas.

"Tapi aku mau." Sasuke tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Naruto. Sasuke meletakan tangan Naruto dibahunya sedangkan tangan Sasuke dipinggul Naruto.

"Dasar pervert." Kata Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Beginilah berdansa." Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto. Dan dansapun dimulai, dansa yang sangat menyenangkan dan menghanyutkan bahkan walaupun Naruto sering menginjak kaki Sasuke. Injakan itu tidak terasa apa-apa bagi Sasuke. Dan tanpa mereka sadari seorang peri cinta datang dan memanahkan panah asmara kepada mereka.

"Bisakah kita bergantian." tiba- tiba seorang pria menepuk punggung Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan dansanya dan memandang pria itu dengan pandangan meremehkan. Mungkin itu pandangan yang biasa dikeluarkannya kepada semua orang. Pria itu menunggu Sasuke untuk menyerahkan Naruto tetapi Sasuke masih tidak mau menyerahkan Naruto kepada pria yang memiliki nama panggilan Shikamaru.

Naruto memandang Sasuke tidak percaya. Dan setelah itu Naruto memandang Shikamaru dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Naruto benar- benar ingin tertawa keras. Dirinya diperebutkan oleh dua pria tampan. Tapi berhubung Shikamaru sudah dianggap sebagai Nii-channya dan dia tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang menganggap remeh Nii-chan nya itu. Naruto melepaskan genggaman Sasuke.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Bisakah kau bergantian. Aku juga ingin berdansa dengan pria ini. Dia teman masa kacilku dan dia juga adalah-"

Kalimat Naruto terpotong karena Sasuke lebih memilih untuk pergi daripada mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Ada apa dengan pria itu?" Shikamaru menatap Naruto heran. Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita berdansa." Naruto mengajak Shikamaru berdansa. Sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa sakit dihatinya mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tidak mau mendengarkannya. Dia hanya ingin menjelaskan bahwa Shikamaru ini sudah dianggapnya sebagai Nii-channya sendiri. Dia berharap bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke tetapi pikirannya salah. Dan Naruto tidak mau memikirkannya lagi.

"Ku pikir pria tadi tertarik padamu." Shikamaru berbisik kepada Naruto. Dan Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung blushing dan memukul pelan dada Shikamaru dengan kepalanya.

Diwaktu yang sama dengan tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh

"Apa- apaan itu. Mereka sangat akrab. Apa dia adalah kekasihnya. Heh! Teman masa kecil." Sasuke mengambil minuman dari seorang pelayan yang lewat. Dia merasa tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

Sasuke meminum minuman yang tadi diambilnya dan melihat kembali Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk." Sasuke tersedak karena melihat Naruto begitu pandai berdansa dan dia tengah tertawa bebas dengan pria yang merebutnya tadi dari tangan Sasuke. Sasuke menaruh gelas yang ada ditangannya pada nampan yang sedang dibawa oleh seorang pelayan.

" AH…" Sasuke memukul tembok yang ada disebelahnya. Dia tidak peduli jika ada yang melihatnya, dia hanya sedang kesal sekarang.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

DRET DRET DRET

"Hallo?" Naruto mengangkat handphonenya.

"Hey Naruto." terdengar suara Shikamaru disebrang.

"Ohayou, Shikamaru! Ada apa pagi- pagi menggangguku." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya dengan malas. Dan jawabannya itu membuat siku- siku bermunculan didahi Shikmaru yang ada disebrang.

"DASAR TUKANG TIDUR….. BANGUN….." Shikamaru berteriak sangat keras dan itu membuat Naruto harus menjauhkan handphonenya dari kupingnya.

"Tidak perlu membentakku!" Naruto merasa kesal dengan Shikamaru.

"Lihat jam berapa sekarang! jam 11 kau bilang masih pagi?" Shikmaru memijat kepalanya sebentar.

"APA!" sekarang Naruto yang berteriak sangat keras.

"Sudah- sudah sekarang kau bangun dan segera bersiap. Aku tahu kau ada kuliah sekarang, jam 1 bukan? Cepat bangun! Sarapan ada dimeja, tadi pagi aku mengantarkannya." Shikamaru memberitahu Naruto.

"Mengapa tidak sekalian membangunkanku?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Walaupun dia tahu Shikamaru pasti tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat tertidur lelap, aku tidak enak membangunkanmu." Shikamaru melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya.

"Kau ini! Biasanya jika masalah membangunkanku kau senang sekali karena kau pasti menjahiliku." Naruto keluar dari selimutnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Sudahlah! Sana mandi! Aku ada kelas sekarang."

PET

Dan sambungan terputus.

Naruto menaruh hpnya di meja dekat kamar mandi dan dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto melihat kedepan. Dia tidak mendengarkan dosennya berbicara yang dilakukannya hanya mencorat- coret bukunya. Dia mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu, Naruto?" seorang wanita berpenampilan seperti orang cina bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Sudah sejak dulu, Tenten. Kau ingin melihatnya?" Naruto mengeluarkan kertas yang ada ditas gambarnya. Dan memperlihatkan gambarnya ke Tenten.

"WOW! Kau sangat berbakat." Tenten memuji hasil karya Naruto. Naruto hanya memandang malas gambarnya.

"Kau boleh meminjam gambarku, jika kau mau. Mungkin saja kau bisa mendapatkan inspirasi. Aku ingin pergi sekarang." Naruto melihat handphonenya dan benar saja ada satu sms dari Itachi yang masuk.

"Kau harus mengumpulkan gambar jika kau mau pergi." Tenten menatap Naruto. Dia berharap Naruto tidak pergi sehingga dia bisa meminjam gambarnya.

"Bawa saja yang itu. aku akan mengumpulkan yang lain. Aku pergi dulu, karena sekarang kesempatanku dosen sudah selesai menjelaskan jadi aku pasti diperbolehkan untuk pergi." Naruto menunjukan gambarnya yang lain sebelum pergi sambil tersenyum. Tenten memeluk Naruto sebentar sebelum Naruto benar- benar pergi.

Setelah keluar dari kelas, Naruto berjalan menuju mobilnya. Ya, dia sudah memiliki mobil. Mobil itu dibelikan oleh Baa-san dan Jii-sannya. Dia akan menemui Itachi dan Deidara sekarang.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

TOK TOK TOK

Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah yang besar. Dia yakin rumah ini benar- benar rumah Itachi. Menurut alamat yang ada diingatannya. Memang itu rumahnya.

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka dan memunculkan seorang pria berambut biru donker dan berbentuk pantat ayam.

"Sasuke?" Naruto menatap heran pria itu.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" pria itu menatap Naruto.

"Ah…." Naruto baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang menyamar sekarang. Naruto menggunakan wig berwarna hitam. Dia juga menggunakan topi dan kaca mata. Naruto terkikik sebentar, merasa bangga bahwa dirinya berhasil menyamar dengan baik.

"Sudahlah. Kau pasti salah satu fansku kan." Sasuke merasa sangat malas dan berniat untuk menutup pintu.

DUAK!

Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke.

"Hey! Dasar DOBE…. Menginjak kakiku sembarangan. Kau kira kau itu siapa?" Sasuke memandang Naruto kesal.

"Kau salah sangka. Aku kesini bukan untuk menemuimu, tetapi untuk menemui Itachi-Nii, TE-ME." Naruto menekankan kata terakhirnya karena merasa menang dengan perlakuannya tentang mengijak kaki Sasuke.

"Naruto? kaukah itu?" terdengar suara dari balik punggung Sasuke.

"Minggir!" Naruto memingirkan badan Sasuke dan langsung memeluk wanita yang tertutupi oleh Sasuke tadi.

"Ah… Dei-Nee." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau mengenaliku? Padahal aku sudah menyamar." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan hal itu terlihat oleh Sasuke.

'Lucu.' pikir Sasuke. Tapi segera dihilangkannya pikiran itu. Berhubung wanita itu telah menginjak kakinya tadi. 'Tunggu dulu! Dei-Nee bilang apa tadi? Naruto? jangan- jangan.' Sasuke langsung menatap Naruto.

"Sepertinya adik iparku ini tertarik padamu." Deidara tersenyum lalu menarik Sasuke untuk segera berada didekatnya.

"Aku sudah berkenalan denganya." Naruto tersenyum kepada Deidara. Dan sebelum Sasuke angkat bicara Naruto melepaskan wignya.

"Bertemu denganku lagi, Sasuke. Atau sebutan baru untukmu. TE-ME." Naruto mencopot ikatan rambutnya. Sasuke terkejut melihat Naruto ada didepannya wanita yang ditemuinya kemarin malam dipesta.

"Na-na- DOBE!" Sasuke berteriak.

"Na-ru-to. Bukan Na-Dobe." Naruto memperbaiki.

"Apapun. Sedang apa kau disini?" muka Sasuke berubah cerah.

"Seperti kataku tadi. Aku ada urusan dengan Itachi-Nii. Bye- bye. " Naruto menggandeng Deidara dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Menarik!" Sasuke mengelus dagunya dan segera menutup pintunya. Dan dia mengikuti Naruto dan Deidara.

Naruto, Deidara dan Itachi melihat kearah Sasuke, setelah Sasuke iku masuk kedalam ruang kerja Itachi. Dia langsung duduk di tempat yang dia suka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya, setelah menyadari bahwa semua orang yang ada disana menatapnya.

"SEDANG APA KAU DISINI!" Naruto berteriak dengan sangat keras.

"Aku hanya duduk." Sasuke menjawab tanpa rasa bersalah.

"TAPI KAU MENGAGANGGU! SANA PERGI…." Naruto mengusir Sasuke dari ruang kerja Itachi. Itachi dan Deidara yang melihat hal itu hanya sweatdrop sesaat lalu terkikik dan Sasuke akhirnya mengalah dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Untuk menjaga keamanan aku kunci pintunya." Naruto memandang Itachi lalu segera mengunci pintu.

"Apa aku harus berbicara sekarang?" Naruto menatap Deidara dan Itachi.

"Sepertinya tidak." Deidara menatap Itachi dan Itachi mengangguk.

Itachi mengambil salah satu remot dan menekan salah satu tombol diremot itu. Dan tiba- tiba munculah sebuah tangga rahasia yang mengarah kebawah tanah.

"Bagaimana-" Naruto menghentikan pertanyaannya setelah melihat Deidara menyuruhnya untuk diam dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat mengikuti Itachi. Naruto yang diberitahu segera mengikuti Itachi dan Deidara menekan salah satu tombol. Setelah itu terdengarlah sebuah percakapan. Sepertinya pembicaraan itu direkam oleh Itachi pada saat dirinya dan Deidara menelfon Naruto.

Mengapa Deidara melakukan itu? itu karena Sasuke sedang menguping didepan pintu ruang kerja Itachi. Setelah melihat pekerjaannya benar. Deidara mengikuti Itachi dan Naruto yang sudah jauh didepan.

To be continued

Sekali lagi Tsuki minta maaf dan minta doanya ya. Hehehehe. *Dideathglare Naruto dan Sasuke.* ok, Tsuki akan usahakan untuk update dibawah waktu satu minggu atau paling lambat satu minggu. Ok, ok, ok. sekali lagi Tsuki minta maaf kepada semua yang sudah terlalu lama menunggu cerita ini. Dan kata- kata terakhir Tsuki. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya. ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuki update….. sepertinya Tsuki ingkar lagi nih. Kayaknya udah lebih dari seminggu. Tapi tak apa yang penting Tsuki update bukan? *Hujan batu* Tsuki berniat chapter ini chapter akhir. Tapi ternyata tidak, chapter depan baru chapter akhir. Sekarang baru diperlihatkan kedekatan Sasuke dengan Naruto dan masa kecil Naruto. owh ya, sebelum ceritanya dimulai Tsuki mau kasih tahu bahwa diakhir cerita Tsuki tulis Misi Naruto yang diberikan oleh Itachi. Begitu saja pemberitahuannya. Kita balas review.

echizen eimi : nih, Misi: Love adalah sekuel dari Misi. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Iya nih, tinggal menghitung bulan. Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Tsuki tambah bersemangat nih jadinya.

Nasumi-chan Uharu : maafkan Tsuki ya yang updatenya lama banget kayak kura- kura. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Tsuki usahakan chapter akhir akan update secepat mungkin.

Yashina uzumaki : arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Terima kasih juga atas dukungannya. Tsuki lebih, lebih bersemangat jadinya. Hehehehe

Imperiale Nazwa-chan : maaf ya lama updatenya. hahahaha, ok. hahahahaha, sifatkan gak bisa dirubah. Jadinya Tsuki membuat Naruto sedikit egois lagi. Tsuki udah gabung kok. Hehehehe arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

AkemyYamato : xixixixixi, ok. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Happy reading!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**MISI : LOVE**

Naruto berjalan dengan bersenandung kecil. Misinya ternyata benar, pikirannya dan pikiran Itachi memang sama. Tetapi, ternyata Naruto lebih jauh didepan Itachi. Dan berita bagus yang Naruto dengar adalah misi keempatnya sekarang adalah misi yang menentukan apakah dirinya bisa lolos menjadi anak buah Itachi atau tidak. Misi akan dikirim besok melalui e-mail. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto sangat senang.

"Hey, Naruto. Kau tidak ingin datang ke rumahku?" Shikamaru berdiri didepan gerbangnya dan menaruh dagunya di pagar rumahnya.

"Ah.. kau menungguku?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit kaget dengan keberadaan Shikamaru.

"Tidak! Aku sedang menunggu-"

"Shikamaru, Naruto!" terdengar suara dari belakang. Naruto dan Shikamaru menengok bersamaan dan melihat seorang wanita berambut kuning pucat dikucir 3. Yang Naruto kenal nama orang itu adalah Temari.

"Hahhahahahaha. Ternyata sudah saatnya ya?" Naruto menyenggol- nyenggol sedikit kepala Shikamaru yang ada dipagar.

"Hanya perkenalan. Aku belum mengatakan kepadanya bagaimana perasaanku." Shikamaru berdiri dengan tegap dan membuka pagarnya.

"Kau juga datang, Naruto." Temari menepuk pundak Naruto. Dia tidak mendengar kata- kata Shikamaru.

"Tidak, aku merasa sangat capek sekali." Naruto berpura- pura memijat lehernya.

"Kaa-san membuatkanmu banyak telur gulung. Kau benar tidak mau ikut." Shikamaru merasa heran. Tidak biasanya Naruto seperti itu.

"Tidak, bye…" Naruto tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Ada apa dengan Naru-chan?" Temari menatap Shikamaru. Dan Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Ayo masuk." Shikamaru mengajak Temari masuk. Tetapi pikirannya masih berada dengan Naruto. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' batin Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan Temari masuk kedalam rumah. Temari disambut baik dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san Shikamaru.

"Dimana Naru-chan?" Kaa-san Shikamaru terlihat sangat kehilangan melihat Shikamaru tidak membawa Naruto juga.

"Katanya dia capek." Shikamaru berkata dengan nada tidak peduli.

"Ah… apa dia baik- baik saja? Shikamaru, nanti setelah makan. Kau antarkan juga makanannya. Tou-san takut dia belum makan dan sakit." Tou-san Shikamaru terlihat sangat cemas juga.

"Maafkan kami, Temari. Naruto sudah kami anggap sebagai anak perempuan kami. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Shikamaru bukan pacar Naru-chan."

"UHUK UHUK UHUK." Shikamaru dan Temari yang sedang minum tersedak bersamaan.

"Mereka memang sehati." Kaa-san Shikamaru terlihat sangat bahagia.

Dan acara makanpun dimulai. Shikamaru bangkit dan mengambil telur gulung. Berniat untuk memberikannya kepada Naruto, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jika Naruto makan di rumahnya. Tetapi Naruto tidak ada. Shikamaru kembali duduk dan memakan telurnya.

"Tidak ada Naru-chan, meja makan sepi ya?" Kaa-san Shikamaru meminta pendapat semuanya. Tetapi semuanya diam. Temaripun sebenarnya menyadari bahwa Naruto memang sudah dianggap keluarga disini. Bahkan sebenarnya Naruto sudah dianggapnya sebagai imouto juga. Temari menarik kecil baju Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru bertanya kepada Temari.

"Bisa kau menyusul Naruto. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Suasana makan ini sangat canggung." kata Temari sedikit berbisik. Shikamaru sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Temari. Karena fikiran Temari sama dengan dirinya. Hatinya juga tidak tenang.

SREK…

Shikamaru bangkit dan mendorong kursinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tou-san Shikamaru.

"Aku akan menjemput Naruto." kata Shikamaru. Kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"Maafkan Shikamaru, Temari." Kaa-san Shikamaru terlihat sangat tidak enak.

"Tidak, Ba-san. Aku juga yang menyuruhnya untuk menjemput Naruto. Naruto juga sudah kuanggap sebagai imoutoku. Berhubung dia cucu dari pemilik rumah sakit tempat dimana ku bekerja. Aku merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan Naruto tadi." Temari menjelaskan panjang dan lebar. Dan penjelasan itu membuat senyum dibibir Kaa-san dan Tou-san Shikamaru berkembang.

"Ternyata dia tidak salah pilih." Tou-san Shikamaru berkata dengan cukup jelas. Temari yang memang bukan orang yang bodoh bersemu merah.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Shikamaru berlari keluar rumah dan segera menuju rumah Naruto yang ada disebelahnya.

"Aku tahu, aku bukan keluarga mereka. Tapi… aku juga ingin bergabung dengan mereka. Sungguh tidak enak menjadi orang yang sendiri. Hiks, hiks, hiks." Naruto menangis didepan pintunya.

"Kau ini selalu begitu." Shikamaru berdiri dibelakang Naruto.

"Nii-chan-"

GRAB

Shikamaru langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Kau itu tidak perlu mencemaskan Temari. Dia tidak akan salah paham denganmu. Dia juga merasa tidak enak denganmu. Kau ini benar- benar membuat semua orang khawatir. Kau tidak boleh menganggap bahwa kau sendirian. Kau anggap apa kami. Kaa-san dan Tou-san pasti sakit hati mendengar kau berkata seperti itu." Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Naruto.

"Maafkan aku." Naruto menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum kepada Shikamaru.

"Kau lapar, bukan? Ayo makan." Shikamaru berdiri dan membantu Naruto berdiri. Dan mereka berjalan menuju rumah Shikamaru.

TIN TIN TIN

Suara klakson mobil menghentikan mereka berjalan. Mereka menengok kebelakang dan melihat sebuah mobil ferari berwarna biru donker.

"Hey Dobe, minggir. Aku ingin lewat." seseorang didalamnya berteriak. Tapi sebelum itu dia membuka atap mobilnya.

"Teme…. Jalan ini masih luas." Naruto sedikit naik darah.

"AH… tapi kau menghalangi jalan yang ingin aku lewati." Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto yang sudah ingin memukul wajah Sasuke dihalangi Shikamaru. Shikamaru menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Kita sudah sampai, bukan? tinggal berbelok arah." Shikamaru menenangkan Naruto.

"Jalan sesuka hatimu!" kata Naruto dengan kesal lalu mereka langsung belok kanan, tepat dimana rumah Shikamaru berada. Dan hal itu cukup membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Naruto, siapa dia?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Dia itu Teme, adik dari Itachi-Nii." kata Naruto sambil mencopot sandalnya dan memakai sandal rumah Shikamaru.

"Aku ingat! Dia cowok waktu itu bukan?" Shikamaru berhasil mengingat Sasuke.

"Hn." Naruto menjawab dengan singkat.

"Tapi-"

"Ji-san… Ba-san… Temari…." belum saja Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah berteriak dan berlari.

"Kau datang juga Naruto." Ba-san Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan telur gulung buatan Ba-san. Dan bagaimana mungkin aku melewatkan acara perkenalan keluarga ini." Naruto mengedipkan matanya kearah Temari.

"Hahahahaha." Tou-san Shikamaru tertawa. Dan sejak Naruto berada disana. Ruang makan tidak lagi sepi. Tetapi sangat ramai. Itu semua karena Naruto.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto keluar dari rumahnya. Dia akan berangkat ke kampus sendiri. Hari ini Shikamaru tidak ada mata kuliah. Dan biasanya hal yang dilakukannya adalah tidur.

"Heh! Aku tidak bisa meminta bantuannya untuk ini." Naruto menendang- nendang ban mobilnya yang kempes. 'Menyebalkan.' batin Naruto.

Naruto membenarkan kembali letak tasnya dan akhirnya dia segera keluar dari pagar dan berjalan menuju halte. Disepanjang jalan, Naruto tersenyum- senyum sendiri. Dia melihat e-mailnya tadi pagi dan dia melihat misi yang akan dikerjakannya. Misi yang menurutnya sangat rumit. Karena ini berhubungan dengan Orochimaru. Seorang penjahat yang susah sekali terjerat oleh hukum. Dirinya bagaikan ular yang sulit sekali ditangkap.

Naruto membuka hpnya dan segera membuka e-mailnya lagi. Dibacanya berkali- kali misi itu. tapi dia tetap saja tidak menemukan titik temu. Tapi… dia tidak akan menyerah. Ini adalah misi penentuan yang harus diselesaikannya.

TIN TIN TIN

Klakson mobil terdengar dari belakang Naruto dan tentu saja Naruto menengok kearah belakang.

"Mau apa lagi si Teme itu." Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya.

"Apa?" kata Naruto dengan nada meremehkan.

"Mau aku antar?" Sasuke bertanya dengan datar.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto datar juga.

"Ya sudah." Sasukepun akhirnya menjalankan kembali mobilnya dan Naruto sweatdrop ditempat. 'Hanya begitu saja?' Naruto merasa sangat aneh sendiri. Tapi hal itu tidak dipedulikannya, dia segera saja mempercepat jalannya utuk menuju halte.

Sesampainya di halte. Naruto duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada disana. Menunggu adalah hal yang sangat menyebalkan baginya. Diketuk- ketukan kakinya ketanah karena tidak sabar menunggu Bis yang tak kunjung datang.

"Menyebalkan sekali." Naruto mengganti posisinya. Dia berdiri dan menengok kekiri dan kekanan. Dan alhasil dia dapat melihat bis yang akan dinaikinya. Naruto tersenyum dan bersiap untuk naik. Tidak berapa lama bis tepat berhenti didepan Naruto dan pintu terbuka.

BRUK BRUK BRUK

Semua orang menyerobot untuk masuk kedalam bis. Naruto yang memang bertubuh kecil hanya bisa menerima didorong kesana – kemari.

GREP

Naruto merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang untuk berjalan masuk kedalam Bis. Karena banyak sekali yang ingin masuk, Naruto tidak melihat siapa itu. Tapi, karena Naruto memang sedang buru- buru untuk masuk. Naruto lebih memilih untuk masuk kedalam bis dulu sebelum mempertanyakan siapa orang itu.

Naruto dan seseorang itu berhasil masuk kedalam Bis. Mereka tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk. Dan hal itu tidak hanya dialami oleh Naruto tetapi banyak orang. Naruto berdesak- desakan dengan yang lain. Dan hal itu membuat para hidung belang yang pervert melakukan banyak pelecehan.

"Jangan menggunakan kaos saja jika kau ingin naik Bis, Naruto." seseorang itu menyadarkan kembali Naruto yang sedang melihat seorang pria yang ingin menyentuh lengan seorang wanita dengan sengaja.

"Eh?" Naruto kembali sadar bahwa dia tidak naik Bis sendiri tadi. Naruto mendongak keatas karena orang itu lebih tinggi darinya.

"Teme?" Naruto merasa tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Hn." Sasuke memandang Naruto dan mencopot jaketnya. Diserahkanya jaket hitamnya yang sedang dipakainya.

"Pakai itu." Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk memakainya.

"Aku tidak mau." Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke langsung melampirkan jaket itu kebahu Naruto. Melihat hal itu membuat Naruto tidak enak juga. Akhirnya dia memakainya dengan benar. Sasuke mendorong Naruto untuk lebih mendekat kearah tempat duduk seorang nenek.

"Teme… tidak usah mendorongku." Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya dan segera berpegangan ke pegangan yang ada diatas kursi nenek itu karena takut kehilangan keseimbangannya. Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar lalu dia berpegangan juga, tapi dia berpegangan dengan kedua tangannya. Tangan Sasuke berada disamping kanan dan kiri Naruto. Sehingga terlihat Naruto berada dipelukannya.

"Te-te-teme." Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah. Tubuh Sasuke terlalu dekat dengan dirinya dan hal itu membuat jantungnya sedikit lebih cepat berdetak.

"Aku akan melindungimu sampai kau turun." Sasuke menatap kebawah, atau lebih tepatnya Naruto.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Anak muda sekarang lebih menjaga pacarnya ternyata." tiba- tiba nenek yang ada dibelakang Naruto berbicara.

"Baa-san, aku bukan-"

"Jika bukan aku, siapa lagi yang akan menjaganya. Dia terlalu kecil untuk bisa berada di Bis yang sesak. Bisa- bisa dia menjadi korban yang empuk. Dia tidak akan terlihat seperti mahasiswa, tetapi dia lebih terlihat seperti anak SMP." Sasuke menatap Nenek itu dan Nenek mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengar hal itu Naik darah.

DUAK

Naruto menginjak kaki Sasuke dengan sangat sadisnya.

"Au…" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang telah menginjak kakinya. Tapi Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Nenek tadi.

"Mungkin karena aku terlalu imut dan cantik sehingga aku terlihat sangat muda." Naruto tersenyum kepada Nenek itu dan lagi- lagi Nenek itu mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Naruto.

Dan posisi mereka tidak juga berubah sampai mereka turun. Tidak ada yang keberatan dengan itu semua. Walaupun banyak terjadi keributan didalam Bis. Akibat adu mulut antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Naruto menatap Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke karena jalan mereka berbeda arah. Sasuke adalah mahasiswa hukum. Sasuke melihat Naruto menjauh meninggalkan dirinya. dia hanya tersenyum dan mengambil handphonenya.

"Pak, ambilkan mobilku yang ada dihalte dekat Rumah Sakit Konoha dan antarkan ke kampusku. Jangan tanya mengapa aku ada di kampus sedangkan aku tidak ada mata kuliah hari ini. Hn." Sasuke menutup pembicaraannya kepada supirnya dan segera menuju perpustakaan. Setidaknya dia bisa membaca buku untuk membuang waktu sampai Naruto pulang.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

DRET DRET DRET

Handphone Naruto bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Dengan segera dibukanya pesan itu.

'Pulang jam berapa?' baca Naruto dalam hati. Naruto melihat nomer yang mengirim pesan itu tetapi nomer itu adalah nomer yang tidak dikenal. Naruto segera mengirim pesan lagi. 'Apa aku wajib menjawabnya, maaf, tapi aku tidak mengenalmu.' Naruto tersenyum setelah mengirim itu.

DRET DRET DRET

Handphone Naruto kembali bergetar. Naruto segera membuka pesan itu. 'Sasuke.' hanya itu saja yang ada dipesannya. Naruto memutar bola matanya sebentar. Lalu, diketiknya lagi pesan. 'Tidak ada urusannya aku memberitahumu kapan aku pulang.' Naruto mengirim pesan itu lalu segera menaruh kembali handphonenya kedalam saku celananya.

Naruto hanya memiliki beberapa mata jam kuliah. Sehingga dia bisa pulang dengan cepat. Jam 2 pun dia sudah pulang.

"Tenten, aku ikut mobilmu ya?" Naruto memohon kepada Tenten.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan pulang dari kuliah." Tenten menatap Naruto dengan muka yang bersalah.

"Baiklah." Naruto menepuk bahu Tenten lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Naruto terus berjalan menuju gerbang kampusnya, dia harus menerima jika dia harus naik Bis lagi atau Taxi jika dia ingin yang lebih aman.

"Aku malas menggunakan Taxi." Naruto mengambil topi dari tasnya dan memakainya. Lalu dibenarkannya lagi letak jaketnya. 'Tunggu! Ini bukan jaketku. Ini…. jaket Teme.' Naruto baru ingat. Ternyata Sasuke menanyakan pulang karena dia ingin mengambil jaketnya bukan karena ingin pulang bersamanya. Ada sedikit rasa sakit disisi hatinya. Menyadari bahwa dugaannya salah.

TIN TIN TIN

Naruto menengok kebelakang. Sebenarnya tanpa menengok kebelakangpun Naruto sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya pemilik mobil yang membunyikan klakson mobilnya itu.

"Ah… aku menemukanmu juga, Teme." Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. Sasuke sedikit heran dengan tanggapan Naruto.

Naruto membuka jaket yang dipakainya dan melemparkannya kepada Sasuke. Atap mobil Sasuke sedang terbuka sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah menyerahkan jaket itu. Setelah melihat jaketnya sudah berada digenggaman pemiliknya, Naruto segera berjalan kembali.

"Dobe! Ikut denganku saja." Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya disamping Naruto. Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar. 'Tidak salahnya juga.' batin Naruto akhirnya.

"Baiklah." Naruto sedikit tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendapatkan persetujuan segera menghentikan mobilnya dan berniat turun untuk membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. tetapi sebelum dia keluar, Naruto sudah duluan duduk didalam mobil. Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto.

DEG

Jantung Naruto kembali berdetak lebih cepat dan mukanya berubah menjadi merah padam. Untuk mencegah Sasuke untuk melihatnya. Ditariknya topinya lebih kebawah lagi. Sehingga mukanya lebih tertutup.

Naruto dan Sasuke pulang dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berbicara satupun.

"Dobe! Kau ingin makan?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Tidak-"

KRRRRRrrrr

Perut Naruto berbunyi. Naruto yang mendengar bunyi suara perutnya sangat keras segera mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping.

"Kita makan saja dulu." Sasuke memutar balik mobilnya. Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Perutnya benar- benar tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama sekarang.

Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah kedai ramen. melihat hal itu membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya.

"Ka-ka-kau suka ramen?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Itu semua karena kedai ramen itu adalah kedai ramen langganannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya asal menebak saja." Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar lalu membuka sabuk pengamannya. Dia akan segera turun. 'Apa yang tidak diketahui oleh Uchiha. Dengan jentikan jaripun aku bisa mengetahui semua datamu.' batin Sasuke. Sasuke turun dan Naruto juga turun. Mereka segera masuk untuk makan ramen tentunya.

Naruto masuk kedalam dan langsung duduk ditempat yang kosong.

"Ji-san….. Ramen 2. Kau ingin yang jumbo atau biasa, Teme?" Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke yang duduk didepannya.

"Biasa." jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto mengangguk lalu berteriak lagi.

"Ji-san…. Ramen 2. Satu jumbo seperti biasa dan satu lagi biasa!"

Setelah memesan pesanannya Naruto mengambil hp nya dan melihat lagi e-mail yang dikirimkan oleh Itachi. 'Benar- benar tak bisa dipecahkan dengan cepat semua kata- katanya menjebak.' batin Naruto.

"Kau sedang apa, Dobe?" Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang tampak sangat serius.

"Eh? Aku hanya sedang mengecek e-mailku saja." Naruto keluar dari e-mailnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Silahkan…" tiba- tiba seorang wanita datang dengan 2 mangkuk ramen dinampannya.

"Terima kasih, Kak Ayame." Naruto tersenyum kepada wanita itu dengan tulus.

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Sasuke berdetak dengan kencang.

'Senyum itu.' batin Sasuke sambil menatap senyum yang menurutnya sangat indah. Dan tanpa disadarinya, dia terus menatap Naruto walaupun Naruto sudah berhenti tersenyum.

"Kau menakutkanku, Teme." Naruto memandang tidak suka Sasuke. Dan Sasuke yang sadar kembali hanya mengambil sumpitnya dan membukanya.

TAK

"Ittadakimasu…" Naruto dan Sasuke berkata bersamaan. Naruto dengan suara yang cukup keras. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan suara yang hanya cukup didengar oleh dirinya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Setelah makan Sasuke mengantar Naruto pulang ke rumah.

"Terima kasih." Naruto berkata dengan nada yang sedikit datar.

"Hn." seperti tidak mau kalah, Sasukepun ikut menjawab dengan nada datar.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum lalu turun dari mobil.

"Dobe! Tunggu dulu!" Sasuke menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Hn?" Naruto berbalik dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Hmm…. Mengapa hari ini kau tidak menggunakan mobil? Bukankah pada saat kau ke rumahku kau menggunakan mobil?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Owh.. itu karena ban mobilku kempes. Dan Shikamaru tidak bisa dimintai bantuan karena hari ini tidak ada mata kuliah dan dia pasti tidur." Naruto memberitahu. Sasuke yang mendengar kata Shikamaru sedikit panas.

"Baiklah. Aku parkirkan dulu mobilku. Akan ku bantu kau untuk mengganti ban mobilmu." Sasuke menatap yakin Naruto lalu masuk kembali ke mobil. Naruto mengangkat bahunya lalu membuka pagarnya. Dia akan membuka garasi dan membiarkan Sasuke untuk membenarkan mobilnya. Atau mungkin dia bisa menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengganti lampu.

"Sasuke! aku masuk dulu. Nanti aku bukakakan garasinya!" Naruto sedikit berteriak lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dia segera menuju garasi dan membuka garasinya. Naruto memencet rombol pembuka bagasinya. Pintu terbuka, dan memunculkan sosok Sasuke yang tepat berada dihadapannya. Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Sasuke menatap Naruto. Pandangan mereka bertemu, mereka saling menatap cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ban cadangan ada di bagasi mobil. Ini kuncinya." Naruto menyerahkan kuncinya.

"Hn." Sasuke menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan Naruto langsung masuk kembali kedalam rumah. Mereka berdua salah tingkah setelah kejadian itu. Naruto segera menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman dan sedikit makanan kecil untuk Sasuke.

Di dapur

Naruto mengambil dua gelas dan mengeluarkan cola- cola. Diambilnya beberapa buah es batu dan dimasukannya kedalam gelas itu.

DEG DEG DEG

Muka Naruto memerah dan jangtungnya berdetak hebat. Naruto menaruh tempat es batu yang telah kosong itu.

BUK!

Naruto memukul meja dapurnya. Kemudian dia tersenyum mengingat kejadian dimana mata safirnya bertemu dengan mata Onyx Sasuke.

"Xixiixixixi, dia memang sangat tampan." Naruto terkikik kemudian dia segera menumpahkan cola- colanya.

Waktu yang sama di tempat yang berbeda

Sasuke segera membuka mobil Naruto dan membuka bagasi mobilnya untuk mengambil ban cadangan yang ada didalamnya. Sasuke mengangkat ban itu kebawah. Lalu diambilnya donkrak yang ada dibawah kursi kemudi.

Sasuke segera mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Tapi wajahnya tersenyum secara tiba- tiba. Dan seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam. Dia mengingat kembali pada saat kejadian di Bis pada saat Naruto berada dalam perlindungannya dan mengingat kejadia tadi pada saat matanya bertemu dengan mata indah milik Naruto. Sasuke sangat menyukai itu karena mereka berpandangan cukup lama.

"Aku memang tidak salah. Dia memang sangat cantik dan manis."

BUK!

Sasuke memukul mobil Naruto pelan. Dan diteruskannya pekerjaan itu dengan senyum yang terus berkembang diwajahnya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sasuke yang niatnya hanya membantu Naruto untuk mengganti ban mobilnya ternyata salah. Dia membantu Naruto dalam kesulitan apapun. Dia membantu Naruto mengganti lampu yang tidak sempat diganti oleh Shikamaru karena Naruto lupa memintanya. Menyuruh Sasuke untuk membantunya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa barang untuk dipindahkan ke gudang, menyuruh Sasuke mengepel, menyapu, cuci piring, bersih- bersih. *Author tertimpa hujan batu, sandal dan sepatu. Ok. yang masalah ngepel, nyapu, cuci piring dan bersih- bersih itu gak bener.*

"Ha-ha-ha-ha." nafas Naruto dan Sasuke memburu. Mereka baru saja membawa sebuah kardus yang lumayan besar ke ruang tengah. Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Hahahahahaha." dan akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Sebagai bayarannya kau boleh makan malam disini. Aku akan memasakan dirimu masakan yang sangat enak yang tidak terkalahkan dengan koki terkenal sekalipun." Naruto mengambil minuman yang ada didepannya dan meminumnya dengan ganas.

"Pelan- pelan." Sasuke memperingatkan. Naruto yang diperingatkan seperti itu kembali terkikik. Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto dengan sayang. Kemudian matanya mengarah kesegala ruangan disana. Walaupun sering bolak- balik karena mengangkat barang. Tetapi baru kali ini dia melihat secara detail bagaimana keadaan rumah Naruto. menurutnya rumah Naruto sangat simple dan membuat siapapun yang ada didalamnya merasa nyaman.

Mata Sasuke kemudian melihat kearah figura yang sangat besar yang ditempel diatas televisi. Foto itu adalah foto seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang, bermata hijau yang sedang tersenyum, seorang laki- laki tampan berambut kuning dan bermata biru seperti Naruto dia sedang tertawa bahagia. Sasuke yakin jika Naruto dipotong rambutnya menjadi pendek, Naruto pasti akan mirip sekali dengan pria itu. Dan ditengah- tengah atau tepatnya digendongan kedua orang itu ada seorang anak perempuan yang sangat lucu. Seorang anak perempuan yang tertawa bahagia, aura kebahagiaan seperti keluar dari tawa anak itu. Seorang anak berusia sekitar 8 tahun, berambut kuning panjang, bermata biru dengan 3 garis halus dimasing- masing wajahnya.

"Itu adalah foto keluargaku." Naruto tiba- tiba berkata kepada Sasuke.

"Dimana mereka?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto. Naruto menarik nafas sesaat sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Mereka sudah pergi meninggalkanku dan aku tidak bisa menjangkau atau menyusul mereka. Setidaknya untuk sekarang tidak. Mereka meninggal pada saat aku berumur hampir 8 tahun. Foto itu diambil seminggu sebelum mereka pergi. Pergi untuk selamanya." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Dikuatkan hatinya dan ditahannya air mata yang sudah keluar dari mata sebiru langit itu untuk tidak terlalu banyak keluar.

"Sudahlah, aku akan menyiapkan dulu makan malamnya." Naruto menyapu air mata yang jatuh dipipinya. Naruto bangkit tetapi Sasuke mencegahnya. Ditariknya Naruto agar duduk kembali. Dia lebih ingin mengetahui bagaimana masa lalu Naruto dibandingkan masakan Naruto.

"Bisakah kita menggantinya. Kau tidak perlu membayarku dengan makan malammu. Kita ganti makan malam itu dengan cerita masa lalumu. Kau tentu ingin berbagi agar kau bisa sedikit tenang. Malam ini aku baru ingat bahwa ada makan malam bersama keluarga. Mendengarkanmu menurutku tidak membutuhkan waktu banyak." Sasuke sebenarnya tidak berbohong tentang makan malam bersama keluarga. Tetapi itu bukan kejadian yang sangat langka, karena mereka memang selalu makan malam bersama dirumah.

Naruto menghela napas lalu mengangguk. Dia mencoba untuk merilekskan dirinya agar tidak terbawa suasana pada saat menceritakan tentang Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya.

"Kira- kira kejadiannya pada saat aku berumur 8 tahun 2 minggu sebelum ulang tahunku yang ke 9." Naruto mulai bercerita dan Sasuke mendengarkan dengan cermat.

"Saat itu… siang yang sangat cerah dan aku membawa banyak sekali bunga yang baru kuambil ditaman bersama dengan Shikamaru." Naruto menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum. Sedangkan Sasuke sedikit tidak suka dengan perkataan Naruto tentang Shikamaru.

"Aku berlari kearah Kaa-san yang pada saat itu sedang merangkai bunga. Ku berlari dan memeluknya. Kaa-san menatapku lalu tersenyum. Aku yang sangat suka sekali dengan senyumnya langsung memberikan bunga itu. Kaa-san tentu sangat suka dengan bunga dan dia berterima kasih padaku. Pada saat makan malam Kaa-san menceritakannya kepada Tou-san. Tou-san mengacak rambutku sayang lalu mengatakan bahwa kami akan pergi piknik untuk ucapan terima kasih Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Aku tentu sangat senang mendengarnya. Dan hari itu datang, kami sekeluarga piknik ke gunung yang ditumbuhi banyak sekali bunga. Kami sungguh keluarga yang bahagia. Semua orang menatap kami kagum karena keakraban kami. Aku sungguh merasakan bahwa aku adalah anak perempuan yang sangat bahagia dan sangat beruntung." Naruto menghapus air mata yang tiba- tiba jatuh. Dan Sasuke tidak berkomentar.

"Kami foto bertiga dengan meminta bantuan seorang pengunjung yang sedang berpiknik disana juga. Dan orang itu senang sekali memfoto kami. Katanya dia jarang sekali menemukan keluarga yang sangat bahagia seperti kami. Kami hanya tertawa mendengar hal itu. Setelah kami menghabiskan waktu bersama kami pulang kerumah. Dan hari berlalu begitu cepat. Sampai-" Naruto berhenti bercerita. Suaranya tercekat, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Jika kau belum kuat. Aku-"

"Tidak, Sasuke. Jika aku sudah bercerita, aku harus menyelesaikannya." Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Sampai kejadia itu terjadi. Aku pulang dari sekolah dengan perasaan yang sangat gembira, karena Kaa-san bilang kami akan membicarakan tentang ulang tahunku yang ke 9. Kami sudah berencana untuk merayakannya dikebun belakang. Kami akan mengadakan pesta kebun. Bahkan aku sudah mempunyai baju pestanya. Baju yang Kaa-san pakai pada saat dirinya masih seumurku. Aku pulang dan tiba- tiba di rumahku itu banyak sekali orang dan mobil. Aku yang tidak mengerti apa- apa hanya masuk dan tersenyum kepada semuanya. Tiba- tiba Baa-san memelukku dan menangis bertambah keras. Aku masih belum mengerti dengan semuanya. Aku menghapus air mata Baa-san waktu itu dan dengan polosnya aku berkata. 'Baa-san, hari ini aku dan Kaa-san akan merencanakan tentang ulang tahunku. Dimana Kaa-san?' aku menunggu jawabannya. Tetapi Baa-san hanya bertambah kencang menangis dan setelah itu aku disuruh untuk berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang telah disiapkan." Naruto benar- benar tidak kuat menahan tangisnya. Tapi, sekali lagi Naruto berusaha untuk kuat.

"Setelah aku berganti baju aku dapat mendengar suara ambulan datang. Entah mengapa aku langsung berlari menuju ambulan tersebut dan pada saat aku sampai didekat ambulan itu-." Naruto diam sesaat, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku melihat Kaa-san dan Tou-san diturunkan. Mereka dibawa oleh orang- orang yang aku tahu adalah teman Tou-sanku. Aku langsung berlari mendekat karena aku tidak tahu apapun. Aku mendekati Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang menurutku sedang tertidur. Aku sangat ingat kejadian itu. 'Kaa-san… bangunlah. Bukankah kita ingin membicarakan ulang tahunku.' Ku mengguncang tubuhnya yang sudah dingin. Aku melihat Tou-san yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kaa-san. Aku terus menggoncang tubuh mereka sampai aku menangis. 'Kaa-san, Kaa-san, Kaa-san. Jawab aku… Tou-san jawab aku juga.' kataku sambil menggoncang tubuh mereks berdua. tapi mereka tetap diam. Aku menangis dan masih menganggap mereka tertidur. Baa-san yang menangis hebat menjauhkanku dari Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Sampai pemakamanpun aku tidak diijinkan untuk ikut. Karena Baa-san takut terjadi sesuatu hal denganku." Naruto menutup mukanya lalu menangis.

"Aku duduk dipojok ruangan dan menangis sepanjang waktu pemakaman. Aku terus memanggil- manggil Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Aku terus memangggil dan menangis. 'Kami-sama tidak adil denganku. Mengapa mereka diam saja. mengapa semua orang pergi bersamaan dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Mengapa, mengapa?' aku terus berteriak. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawabku. Aku bersama dengan Shikamaru waktu itu. Dia menawariku permen lolipop tapi aku langsung melemparnya." Naruto masih bercerita dengan menangis.

"Setelah satu hari berlalu. Aku tidak menemukan Kaa-san dan Tou-san kembali. Hanya Baa-san dan Jii-san yang kembali setelah pemakaman. Aku terus berteriak- teriak memanggil Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Setelah kejadian itu setiap hari aku berteriak, aku hanya diam pada saat aku tidur. Itupun aku masih mengigau menyebut nama Kaa-san dan Tou-san. Baa-san dan Jii-san yang tidak kuat melihatku akhirnya membawaku ke psikiater. Setelah menjalani beberapa hari rehabilitas. Aku menjadi orang yang pendiam dan tidak mau berbicara dengan siapapun. Hari ulang tahunku terlewat begitu saja. Shikamaru datang kepadaku setiap hari dan mengajakku mengobrol. Tapi aku hanya diam dan menatapnya kosong. Aku terus begitu dan setiap melihat keramaian aku akan selalu berteriak dan menangis. Sehingga aku fobia dengan keramaian. Sampai aku terus menjalani rehabilitas selama 5 tahun untuk sampai aku kembali seperti ini." Naruto menyelesaikan ceritanya. Mendengarkan hal itu membuat hati Sasuke tersentuh. Ditariknya kepala Naruto ke dada bidangnya. Naruto dapat merasakan kehangatan dari perbuatan Sasuke itu. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya lalu menangis dengan sangat keras.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka pergi seperti itu? bukankah Kaa-san sudah berjanji akan merayakan ulang tahunku? Bukankah hari itu kita akan merencanakan bagimana acara ulang tahunku. Bagimana bisa Tou-san pergi dengan cepat, sedangkan dia berjanji akan melihatku menikah suatu hari nanti. Mengapa? Begitu sakit hatiku menerima itu semua. mereka mati satu minggu sebelum ulang tahunku. Mereka pergi dengan kenangan indah yang tertanam diotakku. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tega membiarkan anaknya menderita seperti ini. Hiks, hiks, hiks." Naruto menangis. Sasuke merasakan hatinya hancur mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Orang tuanya masih lengkap sekarang dan mereka masih bersama sampai saat ini. dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya seperti Naruto.

Naruto terus menangis sampai akhirnya dia tertidur.

"Naruto… Kaa-san membuat telur gulung banyak lagi hari-. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" seorang pria berambut nanas berteriak marah setelah melihat Naruto tertidur didada Sasuke.

"Kau Shikamaru, bukan?" Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dan Shimakaru mengangguk. Sasuke menjauhkan Naruto dari tubuhnya dan menidurkannya diatas sofa.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa- apa. Dia hanya habis bercerita tentang orang tuanya." Sasuke bangkit dari sofa dan mendekati Shikamaru. Shikamaru sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Sasuke. karena Naruto bukanlah seseorang yang dengan mudahnya menceritakan masa lalunya kepada orang lain.

"Jaga dia baik- baik. Jika kau main- main dengannya. Kau akan berhadapan denganku." Sasuke menepuk bahu Shikamaru dan pergi.

Shikamaru melihat Sasuke pergi lalu mendekati Naruto.

"Untunglah… kau bisa berbagi kesedihanmu dengan orang lain juga. Kau sudah berkembang, Naruto." Shikamaru membelai rambut Naruto sayang lalu mencium kening Naruto. Setelah itu digendongnya Naruto menuju kamarnya.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san…. Aku merindukan kalian…" Naruto mengigau. Shikamaru tersenyum mendengarkannya.

"Mereka juga pasti merindukanmu, Naruto." Shikamaru menidurkan Naruto diranjangnya lalu diberinya Naruto selimut. Shikamaru akan tidur di sofa hari ini. Karena dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

To be continued

Ok, Ok. Tsuki mau bagi apa kasus yang sedang dipecahkan Naruto.

Pecahkan teka- teki ini :

Waktu berkepala dua tepat. Aku dan dirinya bertemu disebuah tempat indah. Apa yang dianggap orang awam tidak berguna itulah yang kucari, karena nilainya tidak terhingga bagi seorang wanita sehingga kalian terlalu berkilauan dengan sesuatu yang megah. Yang ku cari ada disana tapi kalian tidak akan menyadarinya saat benda itu hilang. Aku dapat menemukan yang kalian perkirakan disana. Permata indah janji suci yang tak akan hilang. Kakek tua tahu apa yang dirinya cari karena semuanya ada dimemorynya, sedangkan seorang Geisha menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Jangan berisik pada saat jam anak kecil tidur.

Itu adalah e-mail yang diberikan oleh Itachi. Disana menunjukan tempat, benda yang dicari, waktu dan penyamaran Orochimaru.

Tempat yang dicurigai, Tsuki ngarang nama tempatnya nih:

Museum Kawazaki

Museum yang dibuat untuk mengenang sepasang dimana seorang kekasih bertemu setelah dipisahkan, disana terdapat sebuah permata yang tak ternilai itu adalah permata yang diberikan oleh sang pria ke wanitanya dan tempat dimana sebuah buku kedokteran zaman dahulu.

Tempat yang sering dikunjungi adalah permata indah dan jarang dikunjungi adalah buku kedokteran itu.

Museum Miyako

Museum yang dibuat untuk pertemuan seorang kekasih. Tempat dimana seorang kekasih pertama kali bertemu. Disana terdapat patung yang dipercaya bisa membuat cinta abadi disebelahnya terdapat sebuah lukisan kekasih yang sedang menyatakan cinta dan disana ada sebuah peta yang menunjukan tempat dimana obat yang mujarab tersimpan.

Tempat yang sering dikunjungi adalah patung kekasih dan yang jarang dikunjungi adalah peta.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Hahahahahaha

Bagaimana? Ada yang bisa menjawabnya? Semoga pikiran Tsuki sama dengan kalian. Tsuki kasih clue lagi ya. Apa yang berhubungan dengan Orochimaru sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan pencurian itu. Kalian mengerti? Xixixixixi. Maafkan Tsuki yang sok misterius. Hehehehe. Ok. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya. ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya…. Selesai juga. maaf… Tsuki potong ceritanya menjadi dua chapter. Kalo satu chapter. GILA! Panjang bener, heheheehe. *Ditimpuk panci gosong* maaf ya…. Readers harus baca dua chapter sekaligus. Tapi tidak apa- apa bukan? Tidak masalah? Hohohohohohoho. Tsuki mengucapkan banyak- banyak- banyak terima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah membaca fanfic Misi Love Tsuki. arigatou gozaimasu. Tsuki tak akan berhenti megucapkan terima kasih kepada seluruh readers… arigatou… *membungkukan badan.* YOSH! Mari balas review…

DheKyu : arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Wah… kalo itu ga usah minta izin. Tsuki malah dengan senang hati mengizinkan. Hahahahahahaha. 

Imperiale Nazwa-chan : Yuhuuu… *melambaikan sapu tangan juga.* iya nih, dasar ayam payah, masa ga sadar-sadar. Katanya Uchiha masa gitu ada gak sadar. *dilempar sepatu sama Sasuke* arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. hahahahaha

Tsuki SafOnyx.

Vanadise : Arigatou…. Telah menjawab…. *terharu* hasilnya liat dibawah ya. Jawabannya udah Tsuki fikirkan sejak pembuatan soal jadi tidak ada maksud atau apa- apa. Hehehehehe. Salam kenal juga, dozouyoroshiku! *membungkukan badan* gpp ko yang penting udah baca cerita Tsuki. hahahaha *PLAK!* arigatou,arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Nasumi-chan Uharu : arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

backtothe diah-san michiru : hahahahahaha betul sekali, gpp ko, yang penting udah baca. Hahahahaha. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Happy reading!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**MISI : LOVE**

Naruto bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Setelah melakukan beberapa kali peregangan bagi tubuhnya, Naruto keluar dari selimutnya dan membuka tirai yang menutup cahaya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau bisa menutup kembali tirainya? Aku masih mau tidur." suara seseorang membuat Naruto menghentikan gerakannya untuk membuka tirai kamarnya.

Naruto menatap kebelakang dan melihat Shikmaru yang sedang tidur di sofa. Naruto terkikik melihat Shikamaru yang sepertinya sangat keberatan jika tidurnya diganggu. Naruto melanjutkan pergerakannya untuk membuka tirai.

"Kau harus bangun, Shikamaru. Bukankah kemarin kau bisa tertidur pulas." Naruto menghampiri Shikamaru dan menarik selimut yang dipakai Shikamaru.

"Kau sudah seperti Kaa-san ku saja." Shikamaru bangun dan duduk di sofa memandang malas Naruto.

"Cepat pulang! Setelah mandi aku akan ke rumahmu untuk sarapan." Naruto memandang Shikamaru dan Naruto menemukan Shikamaru sedang menatapnya serius sekarang dan sedetik kemudian Shikamaru tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan senyuman itu.

"Tidak." Shikamaru berdiri lalu mengacak rambut Naruto sayang.

"Aku senang kau sudah sedikit berubah." Shikamaru menatap sebentar Naruto lalu pergi dari kamar Naruto menuju rumahnya. Naruto hanya menatap aneh Shikamaru. Tapi kemudia dia memegang kepalanya yang baru saja diacak- acak oleh Shikamaru.

"Arigatou…. Ni-chan." Naruto tersenyum lalu segera mengambil handuk. Dia akan segera mandi dan setelah itu ke rumah Shikamaru untuk sarapan.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto berjalan menuju rumah Itachi. Sejak di kampus pikirannya tidak tenang. Entah mengapa setelah tidur nyenyak semalam pikirannya menjadi terbuka dan saat membaca kembali misi yang diberikan oleh Itachi. Naruto bisa menjawabnya dengan sangat cepat bahkan segala sesuatu yang ada di Misi itu seperti terbuka dalam otaknya memunculkan beberapa pernyataan yang mendukung satu sama lain.

"Kau akan tertangkap, Orochimaru." Naruto memasukan tangannya lalu menyeringai.

BLETAK!  
>sebuah batu kecil mengenai kepala Naruto dan itu sedikit menyakitkan.<p>

"HEY!" Naruto berteriak lalu melihat kebelakang. Dirinya tidak terlalu terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang melakukan itu. Sasuke, itulah jawaban yang sangat tepat.

"Kau mau ke rumahku, bukan?" Sasuke menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Naruto mengacuhkan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja urusanku. Itukan rumahku." Sasuke membela diri. Naruto memandang Sasuke sesaat lalu kembali menatap kedepan.

"Apa kau sudah terpikat dengan ketampananku?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang sedikit sombong.

"HEH! Selalu mengatakan sesuatu hal yang konyol." Naruto menatap remeh Sasuke lalu berdiri tepat didepan halte. Dan tidak berapa lama sebuah bis datang. Naruto masuk kedalam bis dan seperti biasa Sasuke ikut naik. Dia memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada semuanya seolah berkata 'Jika kau mendekati wanita ini, kau bermacam- macam dengannya kau akan berurusan denganku.' Dan hal itu cukup dimengerti oleh semuanya. Naruto duduk dengan tenang tidak menyadari tatapan yang tadi diberikan oleh Sasuke kepada semuanya untuk memperingati bahwa tidak boleh ada yang mengganggunya. Sasuke sedikit membungkukan badannya lalu berbisik kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku cukup melihatmu selamat sampai Bis. Aku akan menjamin bahwa kau akan selamat sampai rumahku tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggumu. Jika ada yang mengganggumu cukup menelfonku. Ok! Aku ada jam mata kuliah sekarang, jadi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. Bye…" Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto, lalu dia turun dari Bis sebelum Bis itu benar- benar pergi. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke tidak ikut sedikit bersedih, tapi ditutupinya perasaan itu dengan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Hati- hati." Sasuke melihat Bis yang membawa Naruto pergi. dan setelah itu dia kembali ke kampus untuk menjalani mata kuliahnya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

TOK TOK TOK

Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah Itachi.

CKLEK

Tidak berapa lama pintu terbuka dan terlihatlah seorang wanita berambut hitam, dia tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" wanita itu berkata dengan sangat ramah.

"Hmm… aku ada perlu dengan Itachi-Nii, Ba-san." Naruto tersenyum kepada wanita itu.

"Ah… silahkan masuk." wanita itu mempersilahkan Naruto masuk. Naruto mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam rumah. Setelah dipersilahkan untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Naruto menunggu Itachi atau Deidara. Tapi anehnya wanita itu malah mengunci kembali pintunya dan menaruh telunjuknya dibibirnya. Membuat Naruto sweatdrop, tetapi setelah itu Naruto hanya menatap aneh kepergian wanita itu yang masuk kedalam salah satu kamar dan hal itu memunculkan pikiran aneh tentang wanita itu di otak Naruto. Tapi entah mengapa tidak ada pikiran buruk sama sekali untuk wanita itu.

CKLAK CKLAK

Bunyi sebuah kunci terdengar, Naruto menatap pintu itu tapi kemudian dialihkannya kembali pandangannya ke hpnya yang baru saja diambil dari tasnya. Dan masuklah seorang wanita dan seorang pria kedalam rumah.

"Naruto!" sebuah suara membuat Naruto menengok kearah pintu kembali dan dia dapat melihat Deidara dengan banyak belanjaan ditangannya. Dibelakangnya terdapat Itachi yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Deidara yang membawa banyak belanjaan.

"Dei-Nee… Itachi-Nii…" Naruto berdiri lalu membungkukan badannya sebentar.

"Kau bisa masuk?" Itachi berkata dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ya, tadi ada seorang wanita berambut hitam yang membukakan pintu." Naruto berkata dengan entengnya.

"Jangan- jangan." Deidara menatap Itachi lalu segera berlari kearah sebuah kamar dimana wanita yang membukakan pintu untuk Naruto berada.

"KAA-SAN…." dan teriakan Deidarapun terdengar sangat nyaring ditelinga Naruto maupun Itachi ketika Deidara membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan dengan cepat Deidara masuk kedalam kamar itu.

Naruto dan Itachi mendekati kamar itu dan mereka melihat Deidara yang sedang memeluk wanita yang tadi membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Itachipun mendekati wanita itu lalu memeluknya. Naruto hanya diam melihat acara peluk- pelukan itu. dia dapat melihat Deidara yang menaruh tangannya dipinggang, mungkin Deidara sedang marah karena wanita itu tidak memberitahunya bahwa dia akan pulang.

"Owh ya, kalian mendapat tamu." wanita itu menatap kearah pintu dan melihat Naruto.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Namikaze Naruto. dozouyoroshiku." Naruto membungkukan badannya. Deidara membisikan sesuatu ke Kaa-sannya dan setelah bisikan itu usai, wanita itu mendekati Naruto lalu menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Perkenalkan nama Ba-san Uchiha Mikoto. Kaa-san Itachi dan Sasuke. dozouyoroshiku." Mikoto tersenyum lebar kearah Naruto. Narutopun membalas senyum itu.

"Kaa-san, jika kau ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang dirinya. Biarkan Naruto bersama dengan Sasuke. Kaa-san tahukan bagaimana sifat Sasuke jika dia menemukan seorang idaman hati." Deidara memandang Mikoto. Mikoto mengangguk lalu melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Naruto.

"Aku mau memasak dulu. Tou-san akan datang sebentar lagi. Dia ada dikantor sekarang." Mikoto memberitahu lalu pergi ke dapur.

"Kaa-san aku akan menyusul nanti." teriak Deidara kepada Kaa-sannya.

"Ayo ke ruang kerjaku." Itachi mengajak Deidara dan Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

Naruto dan Deidara mengikuti Itachi dari belakang lalu mereka sampai di ruang kantornya.

"Aku mengerti tentang Misi itu." kata Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar. Itachi dan Deidara saling pandang sebentar sebelum tersenyum. Itachi menatap Naruto sebagai isyarat bahwa dirinya mempersilahkan Naruto untuk mengemukakan pendapatnya. Tapi sebelum itu dipencetnya sebuah tombol berwarna transparan. Itu dilakukan untuk membuat ruangan itu menjadi kedap suara. Itachi tidak akan membiarkan sebuah rahasia bocor dengan begitu mudah.

"Baiklah, Itachi- Nii. Menurutku tempatnya yaitu Museum Miyako yang akan diambilnya adalah lukisan itu. Aku mengatakan begitu karena kata- kata dari teka- teki itu. 'Yang ku cari ada disana tapi kalian tidak akan menyadarinya saat benda itu hilang.' Pada saat pengunjung sampai di Museum Miyako. Mereka pasti akan langsung kearah patung itu. setiap orang yang ada disana tidak akan menyadari saat lukisan itu hilang. Karena perhatian mereka terlalu berpusat kepada patung. Sebagai wanita yang bernilai itu pada saat mereka ditembak. Ya… seorang cowok menembak seorang cewek untuk menjadi pacarnya akan selalu terkenang oleh sang wanita. Itulah yang dimaksud dari kata 'Nilainya tak terhingga bagi seorang wanita dan apa yang dianggap oleh orang awam tidak berguna.' Lukisan bukanlah sesuatu yang dianggap murah. Sebuah lukisan bisa dijual dengan harga berjuta- juta jika mempunyai makna yang dalam. 'Aku dapat menemukan yang kalian perkirakan.' Itu karena Orochimaru pasti menyangka bahwa kita berfikir tentang permata atau sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengannya. Berhubung dia adalah seorang dokter. Pasti semua menyangka bahwa dia akan mencuri yang berhubungan dengan dirinya. 'waktu berkepala dua tepat.' Itu adalah jam dia mulai beraksi. Orang berkepala dua maksudnya orang berumur 20. Orochimaru akan beraksi pada jam 20. Atau jam 8 malam. Dan kata 'jangan berisik pada saat jam anak kecil tidur.' Anak kecil tidur jam 9 malam. Jadi Orochimaru akan menghentikan aksinya jam 9 malam. Masalah penyamaran. Heh! Aku yakin dia akan menyamar sebagai Geisha dengan kakek tua yang akan menjadi mata- matanya. Bagaimana?" Naruto menatap Itachi. Dan Itachi mengangguk.

"Tapi sayangnya jawabanmu salah, Naruto. Orochimaru akan beraksi di Musium Kawazaki. Dia akan mengambil buku kedokteran itu." Itachi melipat tangannya.

"Tapi Itachi-Nii." Naruto menatap Itachi.

"Kau gagal menjadi anak buahku, Naruto. Tapi jika aku ingin, aku bisa merubahnya. kau akan menjadikan anak buahku jika kau ingin ikut dalam penangkapan ini." Itachi memberi solusi. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Dia sangat yakin bahwa jawabannya itu benar. Dia tidak akan salah karena dia sudah memikirkannya dengan sangat matang.

"Baiklah jika begitu." Naruto menatap yakin Itachi dan Itachi tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi anak buahmu. Aku akan buktikan bahwa jawabanku benar. Lihat saja nanti!" Naruto lebih mengepalkan tangannya lalu pergi dari sana dengan perasaan kesal.

Itachi dan Deidara melihat Naruto pergi. Deidara benar- benar tidak mengerti dengan Itachi. Bagaimana mungkin jawaban yang dikatakan oleh Naruto salah. Jelas- jelas kemarin malam Itachi mengatakan hal yang sama kepada dirinya.

"Itachi-"

"Aku yakin dia bisa. Detektif tidak boleh sekalipun percaya dengan orang lain. Tidak pandang buluh siapapun, meskipun orang itu adalah orang yang dipercayainya karena jika begitu mereka akan terjebak oleh perkataan orang lain dan akan menjadi orang bimbang. Dan jika Naruto mempunyai pikiran tersebut. Naruto tidak pantas menjadi anak buahku. Bahkan tidak pantas menjadi seorang detektif." Itachi tersenyum lalu menatap Deidara yang perkataannya dipotong tadi oleh dirinya.

"Ah… aku lupa! Kau memang hebat, Itachi." Deidara menatap senang Itachi.

"Baiklah, siapkan pasukan kita disekitar museum itu. aku yakin Orochimaru tidak akan keluar, dia hanya akan menyuruh anak buahnya. Kita akan berada dibelakang Naruto. kita akan tunjukan penyamaran terbaik kita." Itachi mengacak sayang rambut Deidara dan Deidara hanya tersenyum kepada Itachi.

Naruto keluar dari ruangan Itachi yang ada dilantai dua dan dia bertemu dengan Mikoto diruang tengah.

"Naruto, kau akan makan-" ucapan Mikoto terpotong setelah melihat air mata yang keluar dari mata Naruto. Mikoto tidak mengerti tapi dia berhenti untuk menghentikan Naruto pergi. Naruto terus berjalan dia tidak peduli jika dia tersesat atau apa. Dia yakin jawabannya benar. Hatinya sangat sakit mendengar ucapan Itachi,

"Itachi-Nii fikir aku tidak punya kemampuan sehingga aku harus menjatuhkan kepercayaanku dan beralih secepat tu hanya untuk masuk kedalam anggota detektifnya. Aku tidak selemah itu." Naruto terus berjalan tanpa melihat apa yang ada didepannya.

DUAK!

Naruto menabrak sebuah tiang.

"Awww…" Naruto memegang dahinya, kemudian dihapusnya air matanya. Naruto menengok kekanan dan kekiri tetapi dia tidak kenal dengan daerah itu.

"Dimana ini?" Naruto tidak tahu dimana dirinya berada, dikeluarkannya hp dari saku celananya dan menelfon seseorang untuk meminta bantuannya.

"Hallo? Sasuke?" kata Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit serak ketika mendengar suara 'Hallo.' Dari sebrang.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sasuke menengok kekanan dan kekiri, dia yakin seharusnya Naruto berada disekitarnya. Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan berlari mencari Naruto dan dirinya terdiam saat melihat seorang wanita berambut kuning yang sedang berjongkok didepan sebuah kardus.

"Hey! Kau sendirian disini?" Naruto menatap kucing itu.

"Aku ingin memegangmu, tetapi aku mempunyai alergi terhadapmu." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Meong." Kucing itu menatap Naruto heran. Dan Naruto yang melihat itu benar- benar ingin memegangnya, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya mencoba untuk memegang kucing itu.

"Jangan memegangnya jika kau mempunyai alergi, Naruto." sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan Naruto. Naruto melihat kesamping dan melihat Sasuke. Sasuke mendekati kucing itu lalu mengambilnya, dia menggendong kucing itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap iri Sasuke.

"Kau sengaja berbuat itu kepadaku, bukan? Kau ingin membuatku iri." Naruto melipat tangannya dan menatap sebal Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto sebentar lalu menaruh kembali kucing itu di kardusnya.

"Apa kau habis menangis?" Sasuke mengelap tangannya ke celananya dan menatap Naruto.

"Tidak, hanya sedikit kesal." kata Naruto berbohong. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya diam, dia tahu Naruto berbohong.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi-Nii?" Sasuke mencoba untuk membuat Naruto bercerita. Tapi Naruto hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Sasuke merasa ada hal yang aneh dengan Naruto.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin pulang, tapi aku tersesat dan entah mengapa aku malah menelfonmu." Naruto masih menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke menghela napas memandang keatas melihat langit, tapi kemudian dia menatap kearah Naruto kembali.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin pulang, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

GRAB!

Tiba- tiba Naruto memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Aku gagal! Aku gagal." Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya kepunggung Naruto. Sasuke menghela napas lagi lalu membiarkan Naruto berkeluh kesah.

"Aku gagal!" Naruto berkata lagi.

"Tapi aku yakin aku benar. Apa yang ku katakan adalah benar. Itachi-Nii salah terhadapku, aku tidak mau mengikutinya. Aku bukanlah seseorang yang bisa begitu saja mengganti pikiranku hanya karena sebuah ambisiku. Aku tidak selemah itu. aku tidak selemah itu." Naruto sedikit mengeraskan suaranya dan Sasuke hanya diam.

"Sasuke! aku ingin membuktikan kepada Itachi-Nii bahwa aku benar. Bisakah kau membantuku?" Naruto akhirnya mengatakan kata- kata itu. Sasuke berbalik lalu menatap Naruto.

"Kau memintaku bantuanku?" kata Sasue dengan mata yang berbinar. Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke berkata lagi. Dan lagi, Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Baiklah, kau akan menjelaskn padaku apa yang harus aku bantu untuk menolongmu." Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan membawanya ke sebuah kursi yang ada disana.

"Aku akan menangkap Orochimaru." Naruto memulai pembicaraannya. Sasuke membulatkan matanya sebentar tapi setelah itu dia membiarkan Naruto untuk terus bercerita.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin melakukannya sendiri. Orochimaru tidak akan bertindak ceroboh dan tidak akan mudah ditangkap olehku yang hanya seorang detektif biasa, bahkan aku belum bisa dipanggil detektif. Aku akan meminta bantuan Shikamaru, Temari dan tenten juga. kalian akan menyamar dengan sedikit penyamaran yang aku punya. Aku punya sedikit, karena Itachi-Nii pernah memberikan beberapa alat penghubung kepadaku dan aku senang aku mendapatkannya. Itu adalah balasan karena aku menjawab misi dengan tepat. Tapi itu lebih dari cukup, menurutku." Naruto menatap Sasuke, tapi dia dapat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang menjadi sedikit kesal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang tidak suka melihat raut wajah itu.

"Bisakah tidak mengajak Shikamaru?" Sasuke memandang kembali kucing yang ada didalam kardus.

"Eh? Dia pasti sangat bisa diandalkan, Sasuke?" Naruto meminta pengertian Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengannya." Sasuke memberikan pendapatnya. Naruto menghela napas lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Mengapa kau tidak suka dengannya? apakah dia pernah berbuat sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal atau apa?" Naruto mencoba untuk meluruskan. 'Karena aku cemburu, Naruto…' batin Sasuke kesal melihat Naruto yang tidak mengerti akan dirinya.

"Terserah dirimu sajalah. Ayo pulang!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto menuju mobilnya. Dan perjalanan Narutopun menjadi sangat menyebalkan karena mereka hanya mendiamkan satu sama lain.

"Terima kasih, aku akan hubungi kalian jam 5. Kita berkumpul di rumahku jam setengah enam. Ku harap kau tidak lupa, Sasuke." Naruto membuka pintunya dan ingin keluar sebelum tangannya dihentikan oleh Sasuke.

"Apakah Shikamaru sangat berharga bagimu?" Sasuke berkata tanpa melihat Naruto.

"Tentu saja, dia sangat berharga." jawab Naruto dengan lancarnya.

"Apakah dia lebih berharga dariku?" Sasuke bertanya lagi tetapi dia masih belum menatap Naruto. Naruto terdiam sebentar, dia merasa heran dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu, Sasuke? kau sangat aneh dan selalu aneh jika aku berbicara tentang Shikamaru. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Sudahlah, aku pasti tahu apa yang kau jawab. Aku akan datang jam setengah enam di rumahmu." Sasuke menatap Naruto sebentar. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sebentar lalu segera keluar dari mobil Sasuke. dan Sasukepun pergi dari rumah Naruto.

"Apa dia salah minum obat?" tanya Naruto sambil masuk kedalam rumahnya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto sudah siap dengan penyamarannya. Mempunyai banyak pakaian dan banyak wig membuatnya tidak menyesal membeli itu semua sejak dia bertemu dengan Itachi. Sejak bertemu Itachi dan mengetahui bahwa Itachi adalah seorang detektif yang sangat berbakat. Setiap hari Naruto selalu menabung uangnya untuk membeli perlengkapan yang dia butuhkan. Mulai dari berbagai pakaian, sepatu, lensa dan tentunya wig. Tapi dia ingin membeli alat perlengkapan lainnya tetapi uanganya masih sangat kurang untuk membeli itu semua.

Naruto melihat kembali dirinya dicermin. Dia menggunakan jaket berwarna hitam dengan kaos berwarna ungu gelap didalamnya dan jeas berwarna hitam juga. wig yang dia pakai adalah wig pendek berwarna putih, lensa matanya berwarna hijau. Dia bahkan bisa menghilangkan garis halus diwajahnya dengan sangat sempurna.

"Bagaimana bisa aku setampan ini? aku tidak mengetahui bahwa aku sangat berbakat dalam penyamaran." Naruto mengagumi dirinya sendiri.

TING NONG

Bel rumah berbunyi menandakan oteman- temannya yang diminta bantuan telah datang. Naruto segera turun dari kamar rahasianya. Dia harus segera mendandani mereka sebelum semuanya terlambat.

CKLEK

Naruto membuka pintu dan dia menemukan Tenten. 'Apakah dia bisa mengenaliku?' batin Naruto.

"Hmmm…. Apa Naruto ada?" tanya Tenten. 'GOTCHA.' batin Naruto senang.

"Aku harap kau bisa masuk terlebih dahulu." Naruto memberatkan suaranya, membuat Tenten tidak menyadari siapa Naruto sebenarnya. Naruto membawa tenten menuju kamar rahasianya.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Tenten kepada Naruto.

"Apa kau benar tidak mengenaliku?" Naruto menatap Tenten dengan perasaan senang.

"Memang siapa kau? Aku pikir kita tidak pernah bertemu." Tenten melipat tangannya.

TING NONG

Terdengar bunyi bel lagi.

"Aku harus keluar untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Kau pilih saja baju yang kau inginkan untuk menyamar." Naruto permisi untuk meninggalkan Tenten sendirian.

CKLEK

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapatkan Sasuke disana. Dia ingin tahu apakah Sasuke sama seperti Tenten yang tidak mengenali dirinya.

"Apa Naruto ada?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar membuat Naruto berteriak senang dalam hati.

"YO… Naruto! apa semuanya sudah siap?" tiba- tiba sebuah suara datang dari belakang Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke melihat kebelakang dan melihat Shikamaru bersama dengan Temari yang sedang tersenyum.

'Dimana Naruto?' batin Sasuke.

"Shika…. Kau orang pertama yang bisa mengenali diriku. Menyebalkan sekali." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Sasuke yang mendengar suara Naruto langsung melirik Naruto dari atas sampai samping.

"Hahahahahaha, penyamaranku sangat bagus sekali, bukan?" Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke.

TAK

Sasuke menampik tangan Naruto membuat semua yang ada disana diam menatap Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke. apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Ah.. tidak, aku tidak apa- apa. Ayo masuk." Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah. Naruto menatap Sasuke sebentar sebelum dirinya mengangkat bahu bertanda tidak mengerti dengan perubahan mood Sasuke.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Baiklah, kita akan berbagi tugas. Kita semua akan menjadi pengunjung disana. Shikamaru kau bersamaku mengawasi dari depan lukisan itu. Tenten kau mengawasi dari sisi patung itu. Sasuke kau mengawasi dari sisi lain patung itu dan Temari kau harus mengawasi kakek- kakek yang ada disana. Dan… hmmm.. sepertinya sudah lebih dari cukup." Naruto memberikan tugasnya. Tapi dari kelima orang itu hanya satu orang yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto dan orang itu adalah Sasuke.

"Aku ingin kalian fokus. Baik, masuk ke mobil kalian masing- masing. Sedangkan aku dan Shikamaru akan naik bis kesana." Naruto memberi komando.

"YOSH!" jawab semuanya secara serempak dan tegas, tentunya kecuali Sasuke.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto dan Shikamaru masuk sebagai dua anak muda yang sedang belajar bersama di museum. Shikamaru menggunakan sweater berwarna abu- abu dengan kaos putih didalamnya, dengan wig berwarna coklat. Kaca mata berframe putih bertengger manis dihidungnya, dan sebuah buku tebal berada ditangannya. Sedangkan Temari yang menyamar sebagai laki- laki juga sudah sejak tadi berada disana. Dia menggunakan rambut berwarna merah marun dengan mata berwarna hijau. Shikamaru berhenti dibenda yang berada jauh didepan lukisan tetapi dia masih bisa mengawasi lukisan itu. Naruto mendekati lukisan. 'Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menandai lukisan ini.' batin Naruto. Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum sebuah ide muncul dari kepalanya.

Naruto melihat kebelakang dan menyuruh Shikamaru untuk mendekatinya. Kemudian dia meminta Shikamaru untuk memfotonya disebelah lukisan itu. tapi sebelum itu dia menggigit jari telunjuknya hingga berdarah.

"Katakan CHEES…" kata Shikamaru.

"CHEES…" Naruto memegang pinggiran lukisan itu dan dengan secara langsung darah langsung menempel disana. Kemudian mereka langsung pergi darisana.

"Kau bisa masuk sekarang, Sasuke." Naruto memberi komando. Dan beberapa saat kemudian datang seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna ungu bermata biru. Dia menggunakan jas, seperti seorang penikmat benda- benda bersejarah.

"Kerja bagus." Naruto tersenyum lalu menatap Shikamaru. Setidaknya dia juga harus bekerja dengan bagus.

Naruto ingin memberi komando untuk tenten masuk sebelum dia melihat seorang kakek- kakek yang datang. Dan kakek- kakek itu langsung mendekati lukisan dan menatapnya dengan sangat kagum.

"Kakek itu." kata Naruto kepada semuanya. Membuat semuanya menatap sebentar kearah kakek itu lalu kembali melanjutkan pengintaian mereka.

"Tenten kau bisa masuk sekarang." Naruto memberi komando. Dan seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang bermata coklat datang. Dan dia langsung mendekati patung yang sudah dikurumuni banyak orang.

"Jangan sampai terkecohkan." Naruto berkata kembali sambil melihat jamnya. Dan disana menunjukan waktu jam 08.00 PM. Waktu yang akan direncanakan.

TAK TAK TAK TAK

Suara sandal yang terbuat dari kayu terdengar. Menyita perhatian dari semuanya. Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sebentar.

"Dia datang." Naruto mencoba untuk tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari lukisan yang ada didepannya.

Seorang geisha datang dengan keanggunan yang menyelimutinya. Semua orang terpukau dibuatnya.

"Apa Geisha itu yang akan mengambilnya, Itachi?" Deidara bertanya kepada Itachi yang sedang menatap Geisha itu.

"Dia hanya akan sebagai pengalih untuk saat ini." Itachi melihat kesekelilingnya, melihat apakah Naruto sudah beraksi.

"Ternyata Sasuke juga ikut." Itachi mengelus dagunya dan tersenyum.

"Hey lihat, Itachi! Geisha itu kan menari, dia membuka penutup payungnya dan dia akan menari menggunakan payung." Deidara menarik kecil baju Itachi. Itachi melihat Geisha itu.

Tapi hingga waktu menunjukan 08.45 PM, tidak terjadi apa- apa. Naruto menjadi gelisah, dia mulai meragukan apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar. 'Apakah Itachi-Nii sudah menangkapnya di museum kawazaki?' batin Naruto sambil melihat kesekelilingnya.

'Ini berjalan terlalu lama dan terlalu aneh.' batin Itachi. Itachi melihat kearah kakek tua itu dan melihat Geisha yang sudah ingin mengakhiri tariannya. Itachi mengelus dagunya dan mulai berpikir. Semuanya tampak berputar dikepalanya.

JTAK

Dan tiba- tiba lampupun mati.

To be continued

Xixixixxixixi Tsuki potong sampai sini dulu. AYO! AYO! AYO…. langsung tekan next ya… atau langsung ke chapter berikutnya, karena di chapter berikutnya baru tamat. Hahahahahaahahaha… let's go…

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	4. Chapter 4

Dan ini dia lanjutannya… semoga semua readers suka…. Tsuki sekali lagi mengucapkan banyak- banyak- banyak terima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah membaca fanfic Misi Love Tsuki. arigatou gozaimasu. Tsuki tak akan berhenti megucapkan terima kasih kepada seluruh readers… arigatou… *membungkukan badan.* langsung baca aja ya… ga usah dengerin Tsuki cuap- cuap yang ga jelas.

Happy reading!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**MISI : LOVE**

'Sial!' batin Itachi dan Naruto bersamaan.

"AAAAaaa….." dan semua orang berteriak.

Itachi tidak menyadari bahwa itu semua akan terjadi, karena Orochimaru bukanlah seseorang yang menggunakan trik mudah seperti ini untuk mencuri atau melakukan kejahatannya. Cara ini terlalu awam untuk dilakukan dirinya. tapi dia yakin sudah menaruh beberapa anak buahnya untuk berjaga didekat box listrik.

"Apa kalian masih disana? Hey! Jawab aku!" Itachi berbicara kepada mata- matanya tetapi tidak ada yang menjawab menandakan bahwa mereka sudah tidak sadar.

"Kyuza, Byaku, Kyoru! Pergilah menuju box penyediaan listrik untuk museum. Bergeraklah dengan hati- hati! Karena ada dugaan mereka masih disana." Itachi memberikan perintahnya.

Narutopun tidak bisa melihat dalam kegelapan kecuali Itachi dan seluruh anak buahnya yang memang sudah mempunyai alat untuk melihat dalam kegelapan. Tapi penglihatan mereka terganggu akibat banyaknya orang yang berlarian kesana- kemari.

JTAK

Tiba- tiba lampu nyala kembali dan semuanya tenang. Naruto dan Itachi langsung melihat lukisannya, dan lukisan itu masih ada disana. Kakek itupun masih ada disana. Kemudian kakek- kakek itu pergi dengan wajah yang tersenyum. Naruto segera mendekati lukisan itu dan dia melihat bagian salah satu lukisan itu.

"Sial ini palsu!" Naruto melihat kearah geisha dan geisha masih ada disana, tidak ada yang berubah dengan dirinya dan sebentar lagi Geisha itu akan pergi. Naruto berfikir lagi. 'Siapa yang membawa lukisan yang sebenarnya?' batin Naruto.

Naruto kembali mengingat dan berfikir. Tidak menyadari bahwa Geisha telah pergi. Naruto mengingat apa yang berbeda dengan Kakek dan Geisah.

"Payung itu!" teriak Naruto dan Itachi secara bersamaan.

Naruto segera berlari dan Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang. Itachi, Deidara dan beberapa mata- matanya mengikuti Naruto juga.

Naruto berlari menuju pinggir museum dan dia menemukan Geisha itu naik kedalam mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang terparkirkan disana.

"Tunggu!" Naruto berteriak. Geishapun dengan refleks langsung menghentikan kakinya untuk naik kedalam mobil.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau kabur!" Naruto mendekati Geisha itu.

PROK PROK PROK

Geisha itu bertepuk tangan dan munculah banyak sekali orang menggunakan baju hitam- hitam.

'Sial!' batin Naruto sambil melepas jaketnya.

"Ayo maju satu- satu." Naruto siap dengan kuda- kudanya, dan mengajak bertarung orang itu.

"Kau bermain api dengan orang yang salah." salah satu orang berbaju hitam- hitam itu menatap remeh Naruto.

"Aku percayakan ini kepada kalian." Geisha itu tersenyum lalu segera masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dan mobilpun berjalan.

"Hey!" Naruto melihat mobil itu pergi, dia tidak akan bisa untuk mengejarnya sekarang karena para hitam- hitam itu pasti tidak akan membiarkannya untuk pergi.

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka, jadi bisakah aku pergi sekarang?" Naruto mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya dan sayangnya ternyata itu tidak berhasil.

BUGH!

Salah satu dari mereka ingin meninju Naruto tetapi Naruto menghindar dan mengambil tangan itu. lalu diputarnya tangan itu sampai berbunyi 'KRAK' yang menyakitkan sang pemilik tangan.

"Ka-Ka-KAU!" teriak orang itu.

"Hoam.. Akukan sudah bilang, aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka. Tapi kau malah tidak percaya." Naruto menatap orang itu sendu. Dan perkelahianpun terjadi.

BUGH BUGH BUGH

Suara orang berkelahipun terdengar. Naruto meninju satu persatu orang yang ada disana, walaupun itu juga dilakukannya tidak dengan cara yang mudah karena dia juga sering mendapatkan pukulan yang mengenai tubuhnya.

"UGH!" Naruto memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit.

"CUH!" Naruto meludahkan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya akibat sebuah pukulan yang mengenai sudut bibirnya.

"Kau tidak apa, Naruto?" tanya seseorang disampingnya.

"Sasuke? Hey Sasuke kau lama sekali! Bukankah kau ada dibelakangku tadi?" Naruto berkata dengan sangat kesal.

"Aku juga harus bertemu dengan teman hitam- hitam itu." Sasuke membela diri.

"Kau baik- baik saja?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang sebaik ini." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Hahaahahhahaahaha, dengan senang hati." kata Naruto bersiap dengan kuda- kudanya lagi. Naruto sudah bersiap dengan kuda- kudanya dan siap untuk menyerang.

"Hyaaaa…" Naruto bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Tunggu dulu!" tiba- tiba Sasuke memberhentikan Naruto. Membuat Naruto harus mengerem dirinya untuk berlari.

"Ada apa lagi, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang merasa terganggu.

"Hahahahahaha, sepertinya dia takut kepada kami." salah satu dari mereka menganggap remeh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Naruto yang sudah tidak sabar untuk bertarung.

"Bisakah kau putus dengan Shikamaru setelah Misi ini selesai? Jika kau putus-"

TAK

Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke.

"Kau berbicara begitu disaat yang genting seperti ini, HAH? Kau konyol, Sasuke." Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke.

"Itu bukan hal konyol!" Sasuke menatap kesal Naruto lagi.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! kalian ingin bertarung apa bertengkar?" lagi- lagi salah satu orang hitam- hitam itu bertanya karena mereka merasa dicuekan.

"DIAM!" Naruto dan Sasuke berkata secara bersamaan sambil menatap kesal orang itu, membuat orang itu diam secara seketika. Kemudian Naruto menghela napas sebentar, lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa putus dengannya. Dia itu Nii-chanku, bagaimana mungkin aku putus dengan Nii-chanku."

"Nii-Nii-Nii-chan?" tanya Sasuke terbata.

"Ya. Dia Nii-chanku, bukan benar- benar Nii-chanku, tapi kami sudah seperti itu sejak kecil. Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Naruto dengan innocentnya.

"KALIAN….." dan akhirnya kesabaran salah satu orang berbaju hitam- hitam tak tertahankan mereka langsung menyerbu Naruto dan Sasuke. dia berlari kemudian dia melayangkan sebuah tinju kepada Sasuke.

BUGH! HAP!

Orang itu meninju dan Sasuke menahan dengan tangannya.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat situasi ya?" Sasuke menengok dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya membuat bulu kuduk siapapun yang melihatnya berdiri.

"Kita bicarakan ini nanti, Naruto." kata Sasuke masih tetap tersenyum membuat Naruto tersenyum dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan menyeringai dan perkelahianpun terjadi.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang. Mereka telah menghabisi semuanya, orang hitam- hitam itu semuanya sudah terkapar pingsan.

"Kerja bagus, Sasuke." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Tentu." Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Hmmm… Naruto. aku minta maaf telah menyangka yang tidak- tidak terhadap dirimu dan Shikamaru." Sasuke merasa sedikit malu terhadap Naruto.

"Memang kau menyangka apa?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kalian adalah sepasang kekasih." Sasuke menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Apa? Aku dan Shikamaru? Kekasih? Hahahahahahaha." Naruto tertawa sangat keras, bahkan dia memegang perutnya akibat tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Berhenti!" Sasuke memandang kesal Naruto. Naruto sedikit menghentikan tawanya lalu memegang pudak Sasuke.

"Mana mungkin aku menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Shikamaru, Sasuke. karena dia bukan orang yang kucintai." Naruto menatap sendu Sasuke.

"Lalu siapa orang yang kau cintai?" Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto kepelukannya dan sekarang mereka terlihat berpelukan.

"Sa-sa-sasuke." Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke, tetapi sekuat apapun Naruto mendorong. Dia tidak bisa untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. dan Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Siapa yang kau cintai?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Naruto dan hal itu membuat wajah Naruto merah.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan salah satu tangannya yang mengelus pelan wajah Naruto. membuat Naruto jatuh kedalam pesona Sasuke.

"I-i-itu." Naruto terlihat sangat terbata. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Naruto membuat dirinya semakin tergoda untuk menggoda Naruto.

"Baiklah akan ku buat kau mengaku." Sasuke tersenyum sebelum bibirnya menyentuh bibir Naruto dan mencium lembut bibir Naruto. Sasuke mencium dengan sangat hati- hati karena dia tahu sudut bibir Naruto terluka. Dia juga melakukan itu karena dia tidak ingin ciuman itu berakhir dengan sangat cepat. Naruto yang terhanyut dalam ciuman itu hanya bisa mengalungkan tangannya keleher Sasuke. setelah beberapa lama, Naruto dan Sasuke melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Wajahmu merah sekali, Naruto." Sasuke menggoda Naruto.

"Kau?" Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke tapi dia segera menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada Sasuke.

"Kau mencintaiku, Naruto. KAU MENCINTAIKU…" Sasuke berteriak dan memeluk Naruto.

"Hmmm… kau ingin jadi pacarku, bukan?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Akan kupikirkan." Naruto masih menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya. Kau hanya butuh mengatakan. YA." Sasuke memberitahu.

"Baiklah jika itu bisa dikatakan seperti itu." Naruto makin menenggelamkan wajahnya karena malu. Dia yakin wajahnya sangat merah sekarang.

"Tidak seperti itu. kau harus mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku dan kau mau jadi pacarku." Sasuke melepaskan Naruto dari tubuhnya.

"Ta-ta-tapi." Naruto menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku menunggu." Sasuke melipat tangannya.

"Menyebalkan. Baiklah, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin jadi pacarmu."

BLUSH

Wajah Naruto merah padam bahkan orang mungkin bisa menyangkanya bahwa Naruto seperti terkena cat berwarna merah karena wajahnya sangat- sangat dan sangat merah.

"HA….. DIA MENCINTAIKU….. DIA MENCINTAIKU… DIA INGIN JADI PACARKU….." Sasuke berteriak, mengumumkan kepada dunia bahwa Naruto sekarang miliknya.

"DIA MENCINTAIKU….."

TAK

Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu keras. Sudahlah ayo kita pergi." Naruto berbalik dan pergi menuju museum kembali. Sasuke melihat Naruto lalu berlari menyusul Naruto. disamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Naruto, lalu digenggamnya tangan Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke, bertanda bahwa dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Ini yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih." Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto membuat wajah Naruto kembali memerah.

"Terserah." kata Naruto. tapi dia yakin, dia mengeluarkan suara yang sangat aneh tadi. Dan sepasang kekasih berjalan bersama dengan wajah yang memerah dan sebuah senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Beberapa tahun kemudian

"Hosh, hosh, hosh." Naruto mengatur nafasnya dengan benar.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan datang, Naruto." Sasuke tersenyum lalu menatap Naruto yang sepertinya sudah berhasil mengatur nafasnya.

"Mana bisa aku menyuruhmu menunggu terlalu lama, Sasuke. Apalagi aku tidak datang." Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang. Sasuke melihat penampilan Naruto yang jauh sekali dari perkiraannya. Dia menyangka Naruto akan memakai baju yang sering dipakainya, yaitu jaket, kaos, jeans, kaca mata, topi dan sepatu sport. Tapi ternyata semuanya salah. Naruto memakai dress berwarna biru donker, dipadukan dengan jaket berwarna putih, memakai sepatu hak 15 cm berwarna putih, gelang perak simple dan tas kecil berwarna biru donker yang setia berada ditangannya. Rambutnyapun hanya digerai biasa dengan beberapa jepitan rambut yang tidak terlalu mencolok.

"Naru?" Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa Sasuke? ayo cepat jalan. Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan filmnya." Naruto menggeret tangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang tadi masih sedikit shock akhirnya kembali sadar. Dia tersenyum lalu berjalan disamping Naruto dengan perasaan yang sangat senang. 'Aku yakin hari ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menjadikanmu milikku, Naruto.' batin Sasuke. Sasuke memasukan tangannya kesalah satu kantong jasnya dan menggenggam erat sebuah kotak berbentuk hati disana.

Setelah kejadian di Museum Miyako Naruto menjadi ditektif yang sangat terkenal. bahkan setelah itu dia sering memecahkan berbaga kasus. Itachi dan Deidara pergi ke Amerika karena mempunyai bisnis yang sangat menjanjikan disana. Setelah lulus dari universitas Sasuke masuk kedalam kepolisian, sesuai dengan jurusan yang didalaminya yaitu hukum. Sedangkan Naruto menjadi seorang ditektif dengan beberapa anak buah yang direkrutnya secara langsung. Karena Naruto bisa melihat bakat kedetektifan yang tersembunyi didalam diri seseorang, Shikamaru dan Temari menjadi seorang dokter, tetapi mereka juga agen rahasia Naruto sama seperti Tenten, teman kampusnya.

Pada saat Naruto sedang gemilang, Sasuke sedang memulai karirnya di polisi dan Naruto sangat mendukung itu. Walaupun mereka sering bertengkar akibat kesibukan masing- masing, tetapi lebih mengarah kepada Naruto yang selalu sibuk dengan misinya, yang terkadang membuat Sasuke kesal mereka masih tetap bersama. Naruto jarang sekali menepati janjinya karena dirinya selalu mendapatkan Misi. Sasuke sering marah- marah akibat itu. Tetapi karena dia sangat mencintai Naruto dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Hubungan mereka tetap terjalin walaupun dengan pertengkaran yang sering datang.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto. Baru saja mereka menonton film, baru kali ini juga Naruto bisa datang untuk menontong. Itu juga dengan Naruto yang sedikit telat akibat Misinya yang datang secara mendadak. Sasuke membawa Naruto ke bukit setelah itu, dia sudah merencanakan untuk melamar Naruto dari 3 bulan yang lalu. tapi berhubung mereka baru bisa bertemu hari ini setelah 3 bulan tidak bertemu dan hanya berkomunikasi dengan chat atau telfon, Sasuke baru bisa melamar Naruto sekarang.

"Hey… malam-malam ke bukit? Mau apa disini? Kau seharusnya menikmati waktu kita yang hanya sedikit ini. kita belum tentu bisa seperti ini lagi. Kenapa tidak ketaman saja atau ketempat romantis lainnya?" Naruto menatap sebal Sasuke.

"Aku akan memberimu kejutan. Kau tutup matamu dulu." Sasuke mengeluarkan kain berwarna hitam.

"Eh?" Naruto menatap aneh Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung menutup mata Naruto. Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Naruto dituntun jalan oleh Sasuke.

"Jika aku memberitahumu, bukan rahasia lagi namanya." Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto. mereka terus berjalan hingga pagar pembatas menghalangi jalan mereka. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto merasa sedikit takut jika harus ditinggalkan sendiri.

"Kau tidak boleh membuka penutup itu sampai aku mengizinkannya." Sasuke berteriak kedapa Naruto.

Sasuke turun melalui tangga yang ada didekat Naruto. dan dinyalakan lilin- lilin yang sudah dipersiapkannya, walaupun itu sedikit sulit karena banyak sekali angin.

"Aku sudah bisa membukanya?" tanya Naruto.

"TIDAK! Bentar lagi." jawab Sasuke masih menyalakan lilin. Setelah selesai menyalakan Sasuke melihat hasil karyanya dan tersenyum.

"Kau boleh membukanya." Sasuke memberitahu.

"Jika kau bertindak konyol lagi, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." gerutu Naruto sambil membuka penutup matanya.

Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan, dia akan berteriak kepada Sasuke karena telah membuat dirinya menunggu.

"SAS-" ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika melihat kebawah. Dia melihat tulisan 'I LOVE YOU NARUTO' dan 'WILL YOU MARRY ME?' dan kata- kata itu berada dalam sebuah bentuk love yang sangat besar. Love itu terbentuk dari lilin sedangkan tulisan itu terbentuk dari bunga mawar putih yang sangat indah. Mata Naruto berbinar melihatnya. Naruto mencari dimana Sasuke karena dia tidak menemukan dimanapun Sasuke.

_When I see your smile  
>Tears roll down my face I can't replace<br>And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
>How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul<br>And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<br>_

sebuah suara yang sangat familiar dan alunan melodi yang tercipta dari gitar yang dimainkan terdengar ditelinga Naruto.

JTAK!

Dan terlihatlah sekarang dimana Sasuke berada. Sasuke berada disudut kanan dan sedang memainkan gitar kesayangannya disana sambil menatap Naruto dengan senyum. Sebuah cahaya yang tidak terlalu terang menyinarinya. Naruto merasa dirinya akan mati sekarang. degup jantungnya sangat cepat seolah jantungnya ingin copot, matanya tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengeluarkan air mata, serta seluruh tubuhnya yang gemetar dan terasa lemas akibat melihat semuanya.

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
>Please don't throw that away<br>Cuz I'm here for you  
>Please don't walk away and<br>Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you will  
>Pull my strings just for a thrill<br>And I know I'll be okay  
>Though my skies are turning gray<em>

_I will never let you fall  
>I'll stand up with you forever<br>I'll be there for you through it all  
>Even if saving you sends me to heaven<em>

Sasuke mengakhiri lagunya. Ditaruhnya gitarnya lalu dia berjalan menuju love itu, dia terus berjalan sampai dia berada ditengah- tengah. Dimana kata I love you dan will you marry me terpisah akibat love kecil yang terbentuk dari mawar berwarna merah.

"Naruto kau bisa turun sekarang." Sasuke memberitahu Naruto. Naruto berjalan menuruni tangga dengan kaki yang bergetar. Perlahan tapi pasti dia mendekati Sasuke sampai akhirnya dia berada ditengah love didepan Sasuke, sang kekasih hatinya. Sasuke tersenyum dan bersimpuh dengan satu kaki ditanah dan satu kaki ditekuk, layaknya seorang pangeran yang akan memasangkan sepatu kaca kepada Cinderella didepan Naruto, kemudian tangannya masuk kedalam saku jasnya. Dia mengambil kotak berbentuk love yang ada disana lalu dibukanya kotak itu. menampilkan sepasang cincin, dan salah satu cincinnya bermata permata yang sangat menyilaukan.

"Pencarian cinta sudah putus sampai disini, waktu telah kita lewati bersama. senang, susah, sedih, gembira telah kita rasakan bersama. pedas, manisnya cinta telah bercampur aduk dalam jiwa. cinta tak akan salah memilih, cinta tak akan menyakitkan, cinta tak akan membawa penderitaan. Aku telah menemukan dimana cintaku berada, tlah kutemukan serpihan hati yang telah lama hilang, tak akan ku lepaskan sampai aku mendapatkannya. Aku memang bukanlah orang terkaya di dunia. Aku bukanlah seorang malaikat yang tidak pernah berbuat salah. Dan aku bukanlah aladin yang bisa membawamu terbang dengan karpet ajaibnya. Tapi… dengan kekurangan dan kelebihanku, akan ku buat kau merasa kaya dengan kasih sayang dan cinta yang akan kuberikan. Akan ku coba untuk terus menjadi lebih baik dari sebelum dan sebelumnya, akan ku lakukan segalanya untukmu dengan kemampuan yang ku bisa dan akan ku buat kau menjadi wanita yang sangat beruntung di dunia ini dengan diriku disampingmu. Mungkin kau merasakan bahwa aku hanyalah raja gombal yang tak akan bisa menepati janjinya, tetapi dengan kesungguhan dan cinta yang amat besar kepadamu. Akanku coba untuk memenuhi segala janjiku, karena cinta tak pernah salah. I just wanna say… will you marry me?" Sasuke menatap keatas, menatap Naruto yang sedang menutup mulutnya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya.

Air mata turun dari pipi Naruto secara perlahan. Naruto menatap Sasuke lalu menurunkan tangannya dari mulutnya.

"Yes, I will." Naruto menjawab sambil menatap penuh kasih sayang Sasuke. Sasuke membelalakan matanya karena sangat senang. Diambilnya cincin yang ada dikotak itu, lalu dipasangkannya kepada jari manis Naruto. Narutopun mengambil satu dan memasangkannya ke jari manis Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri lalu mengangkat tangan Naruto. Diciumnya cincin yang ada dijari manis Naruto itu dengan penuh perasaan.

"Kau membuatku menjadi pria paling beruntung didunia, Naruto." Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Dan kau membuatku menjadi wanita paling bahagia di dunia ini, Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum dan saling memandang, dan dengan gerakan perlahan Sasuke mendekati wajah Naruto. Naruto menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke. dan ketika bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya, dan sebuah ciuman tercipta, Naruto hanya bisa membalas ciuman itu, menikmati kehangatan yang ditawarkan Sasuke dan menikmati kecupan demi kecupan lembut yang membawanya terbang melayang.

CYUUU PTAK PTAK PTAK

Dan beberapa kembang apipun meluncur ke langit turut merayakan hari pertunangan mereka.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

3 bulan kemudian

"Naruto…" kata Sasuke kesal dengan handphone ditelinganya.

"Hanya sebentar, Sasuke. Sebentar lagi Misiku selesai. Dan aku bisa langsung kesana setelah itu, karena aku telah menggunakan gaun pengantinnya." Naruto mencoba menenangkan Sasuke.

"HEY! DOBE! Kau bilang sebentar? HAH? SEBENTAR KAU BILANG? KAU SUDAH TELAT KE ACARA PERNIKAHAN KITA SELAMA SATU JAM DAN KAU BILANG SEBENTAR?" Sasuke berteriak dengan amat keras. Kemudian dia mengambil nafas dalam- dalam lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan, dia mencoba menetralkan kembali dirinya.

Hari ini adalah pernikahan Naruto dan Sasuke. Pernikahan yang dipersiapkan dengan sangat matang dan sangat sempurna. Hingga pada saat Naruto sedang diperjalanan menuju tempat mereka menikah. Seorang client menelfon Naruto dan memintanya untuk menangani kasusnya. Naruto yang tidak bisa menhindari Misi atau menolak misi akhirnya menyetujuinya.

"Aku akan datang sebentar lagi, aku baru saja menyelesaikannya." kata Naruto sambil melihat komputer didepannya yang sudah bertuliskan 'OK'.

"JIKA KAU TIDAK DATANG DALAM WAKTU 10 MENIT. KITA TIDAK USAH MENIKAH! KAU TIDAK USAH DATANG. PERNIKAHAN BATAL! KAU DENGAR NARUTO?" Sasuke masih berteriak dan siku- siku diwajahnya mulai terlihat.

"HEY… TEME… mengapa kau memutuskannya sendiri? Aku ingin menikah! Jangan hanya karena hal konyol dan rasa egoismu kita batal menikah. TEME…" Naruto merasa tidak terima. Karena jaraknya sekarang dengan tempat perhikahan sangat jauh. Setidaknya butuh satu jam untuk sampai di tempat pernikahannya.

"KONYOL? EGOIS? KAU YANG KONYOL! KAU YANG EGOIS! CEPAT KESINI SEKARANG…."

PET

Dan Sasuke memutuskan telfon mereka.

"Sabarlah Sasuke… dia mencoba untuk menjadi professional dalam bekerja dan tidak mementingkan urusan pribadi." Itachi mencoba menghibur Sasuke.

"TAPI DIA SALAH MENEMPATKAN WAKTU. MISI? DIHARI PERNIKAHAN? Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ada wanita yang menunda pernikahannya hanya karena Misi." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Dan kau menemukannya sekarang. dia adalah istrimu. Hahahahaha…" Itachi tertawa sambil menepuk- nepuk punggung Sasuke. membuat Sasuke makin marah. Tapi dia mencoba untuk menetralkan dirinya dengan berbincang- bincang dengan para tamu. Dan ketika Sasuke melihat jam tangannya dan menyadari bahwa 10 menit telah berlalu. Sasuke menghela napas lalu berjalan menuju microfon.

"Para tamu sekalian, pernikahanku dan Naruto-"

WUSH WUSH WUSH WUSH

Sebuah suara terdengar dari atas tamu undangan. Membuat Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya. Dan ternyata itu adalah suara dari sebuah helicopter.

"SASUKE…. TEME…. AKU DATANG…." teriak wanita bergaun putih menggelembung. Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"CEPAT TURUN!" kata Sasuke dengan microfon.

"BAIKLAH…." teriak Naruto lalu loncat dari helicopter membuat semua yang ada dibawah berteriak dan menutup mulutnya.

"NARUTO…. DOBE…." teriak Sasuke, dia merasakan bahwa Naruto sangat bodoh sekarang.

"HYAAA…." Naruto menikmati penerjunannya.

JTAK

Naruto membuka parasutnya dan secara perlahan dia turun kebawah hingga akhirnya kakinya menyentuh tanah.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan mencari didalam parasut yang digunakan Naruto.

"Naruto…" teriak Sasuke lagi.

"Hey Sasuke! kau tidak akan menemukanku. Aku sudah ada diluar." kata Naruto sambil mengambil bunga yang diberikan oleh Deidara.

"KAU…" teriak Sasuke lalu keluar dari parasut.

"Sa-sa-sa-sasuke." Naruto terbata ketika melihat Sasuke dengan wajah marahnya keluar dari parasut.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke tersenyum sambil membunyikan tangannya.

"Ti-ti-tidak ada." Naruto menatap takut Sasuke.

BUK! BUK!

Itachi dan Deidara mendorong punggung Naruto.

"Jika kalian bertengkar sekarang! sampai kapan pernikahan akan ditunda?" Deidara berkata kepada Sasuke dan Naruto. membuat keduanya bersemu merah dan tersenyum. dan setelah itupun pernikahan terjadi, mengikat sepasang kekasih menjadi satu, menjadi keluarga utuh yang akan bahagia dan harmonis.

~OWARI~

Hahahahahahahahaahahahaha…. Ternyata ga bisa satu chapter, Tsuki potong menjadi dua chapter. Hahahahaha…. Yang penting hari ini cerita Misi Love Tamat. Hahahahahahaha… terima kasih banyak atas para reader yang telah menyemangati Tsuki dan terus membaca Fanfic Misi Love… arigatou gozaimasu… walaupun akhirnya Sasuke dan Naruto nanti akan berpisah setelah beberapa tahun mereka menikah. Setidaknya kenangan manis pada saat mereka bertemu sampai menikah masih terkenang di hati masing- masing. Hahahahaha terima kasih semuanya…. Arigatou… owh ya kalo mau tahu itu lagu siapa itu lagunya **THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS ****"Your Guardian Angel".** Kenapa Tsuki milih lagu itu? karena arti lagu itu daleeeemmmm…. Banget. Hehehehehehehe….. Sekali lagi Arigatou….

Tsuki : "Minna-san…"

Serempak : "Author dan para pemain dari fanfic MISI LOVE menngucapkan arigatou…" *membungkukan badan.*

Tsuki : "Dan Tsuki tidak akan lupa… Tsuki tunggu reviewnya ya….. Arigatou…. Bye- bye…" *melambaikan sapu tangan.*

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


End file.
